Horatio Hornblower: A New Beginning
by Marianne-Woodhouse
Summary: First Mariette died - a bullet in the spine. Then Maria, who died giving birth to his son. Horatio is beginning to believe he is cursed in love. But, thanks to a member of his crew, he may learn to love again. But will circumstances take her away as well? slightly AU, using the A&E Version of the story, disregarding Lady Barbara. Hornblower/OC Bush/OC maybe Orrock/OC
1. First Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hornblower, or any characters which are recognizable. If I did, trust me, I would marry Hornblower himself. Enjoy.**

* * *

Ophelia Evans examined her reflection, placing the silver cross her brother had bought her around her neck. She sighed as the clasp gave her trouble, she didn't want to be bothered, but she knew that Claudio would never let her hear the end of it if she didn't.

She was going to meet her brother's captain tonight, Captain Horatio Hornblower. To say the least, she was nervous. What was he like? What would he think of his 4th Lieutenant's family? Questions fluttered around her mind.

She could faintly hear the music downstairs from the ball. She looked in the mirror once more, picking at the non-existent fuzz on her cerulean muslin gown. She looked beautiful. She blew out a breath once more, hesitating once before opening her door to descend down the stairs.

One glance at the first floor made her rethink coming at all. She could already see her Aunt Millie was picking out her dancing partners. She growled softly, she hated being paired up with men who were - in her opinion - boobies. Not that Ophelia didn't like to dance, _au contraire, _she absolutely adored dancing. Her problem was, she knew no men who were good dancers, and enjoyable companions. They were either enjoyable in company, and terrible dancers; or good dancers, but terrible company. There really was no comfortable medium. She sighed, considering going to her room with the excuse of 'she had a headache' it always worked in the past.

"Ophelia" she heard Claudio call. _N__o backing out now_. As gracefully as possible, she descended the stairs, trying her hardest not to trip in her satin shoes. She was determined not to fall this time, which was more than she could say before. She wouldn't embarrass Claudio, not in front of his captain, she would never forgive herself. "You look beautiful darling" Claudio complimented, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Claudio, you haven't told me what kind of a person Captain Hornblower is, how am I supposed to know how to talk to him?" she asked him, Claudio chuckled, "Nervous sister?" he asked playfully. Ophelia smacked his arm with her fan, "A little" she said, taking his offered arm. He led her a little into the drawing room where two men stood. She could only see the face of one man, the other had his back to her.

The man whom she could see had crystal blue eyes, and a permanent scowl on his face. As if he was born with it, her cheeks flushed at her rather rude thought. The man whose back was turned had curly hair, neatly pinned back into his queue. "Captain, Lieutenant" Claudio said, catching the men's attention. The man turned, revealing a handsome, but weatherbeaten face.

"Sirs, allow me to introduce my sister, Ophelia Evans" Ophelia curtsied, showing her proper upbringing. "'Phelia, allow me to introduce my Captain, Horatio Hornblower," he motioned to the handsome man, who bowed at his name, "and the 1st Lieutenant, William Bush" the man with the scowl bowed. He eyes seemed kind, despite his sour face. "Gentlemen" Ophelia greeted, curtsying once more.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Evans, your brother has spoken often of you" Captain Hornblower said, Ophelia smiled, "Forgive me Captain, but the title of Miss Evans belongs to my older sister. He has spoken of you as well, and not with infrequency either." she replied. Captain Hornblower blushed, clearing his throat with awkwardness. Claudio chuckled, he was used to his sister's quick wit, but he was under the belief that the Captain was not used to a woman's tongue.

Lieutenant Bush chuckled, "Your brother warned us of your sharp responses, but I don't believe that we were fully prepared" he told her, Ophelia looked at Claudio, "Well, there goes my spontaneity, you have already warned them. You must be a untrustworthy officer in the face of a Frenchman, telling them the Captains plans" she teased.

Hornblower came to Claudio's defense, "Indeed Ma'm, you are wrong. Your brother is one of my most trustworthy officers. And were he in front of a Frenchman, I believe that he would do what he believed to be the most helpful to me in that situation." he replied indigent, Ophelia raised an eyebrow. "Indeed Captain. I never meant to insult one of your officers, but surely you know that a sister does her best to embarrass a brother in any case" she replied quickly.

"Ophelia" Claudio warned, the young woman ceased her attack, instead opting to smile at the Captain, "Alas sir, I only meant what I said in jest. I hope you do not take me as seriously as that. If I have upset you in any way, please accept my most solemn apologies" she said, with a curtsy. Captain Hornblower, shuffled, playing along, "Apology is noted" he jested, his face the perfect picture of solemnity. All four soon were chuckling.

Ophelia soon turned, "Brother, I hear our Aunt calling me." she said, bring his attention to hear his Aunt's shrill voice inquiring where to find Ophelia. "Oh dear, will she not even give you a few moments of peace?" Claudio inquired with a huff. Ophelia shook her head, quickly curtsying to the Captain and Lieutenant, "Forgive me sirs, I am being summoned" she said, Captain Hornblower and Lieutenant Bush bowed in response. She then walked out of the room to find her Aunt.

"Ophelia dear, where have you been? I've been absolutely wild to find you, you shouldn't wander off like that. Not when there is such company to be met with" Millie rushed when she saw Ophelia approach her. "Forgive me Aunt, Claudio was most eager to introduce me to his captain and lieutenant." Ophelia supplied in response, Millie huffed.

"I will have a conversation with Claudio, he shouldn't monopolize you so much. Not for a Captain even more so. You shouldn't let him do that, no matter who. You can stay with me for the rest of the evening, Claudio will not dare bring you back into the company of those officers if you are around me" she said, taking Ophelia's arm. She did not notice the young woman's face take a mask of horror, she did not want to be around her Aunt for more than a few minutes together, she would make her dance with too many men that she cared nothing for.

Ophelia's brown eyes searched desperately for someone who would drag her away from her aunt, anyone she could trust. She soon met another pair which were filled with mirth, she could see the other young woman curtsy to her current companion, and make her way toward Ophelia. "Ah, Juliet, I was wondering how long you were going to talk to Mr. Chelsey, surely he can't have much to say" Millie said.

Juliet smiled warily, "On the contrary Aunt, Mr. Chelsey was speaking of an expedition his uncle is planning, and how he is going to accompany him." she said, taking in Ophelia's pleading glance, "Excuse me Aunt, can I borrow my sister for a few moments?" Juliet demanded, though politely. Millie at first reluctant, agreed, making Juliet agree to bring Ophelia back in a few minutes, for there were ever so many men who Ophelia must be introduced to.

When they were in the garden, Ophelia sighed in relief, "Thank you sister, you have no idea the things she threatened me with" she said, fanning herself. Juliet laughed, "Which of the brood mares did she threaten to team you up with?" she asked. Ophelia laughed heartily, "Mr. Coxe, and Mr. Yardley. The two most annoying men in the county. I'd rather dance with a navy-man." she replied.

Juliet came closer to her sister, "Speaking of the navy, have you met Claudio's captain?" she asked. Ophelia nodded, "Yes, have you?" Juliet shook her head, saying that she had not. "Oh, well. He is a very pleasant man. Though I don't think that he has been around the people with money much. He seemed very out of sorts. I don't think he is very comfortable around our kind" replied she.

The sounds of the dances could be heard from the ballroom. "Do you think that our Aunt will still make me dance with those bores?" Ophelia asked, Juliet chuckled, "Sister, for shame. Mr. Coxe and Yardley are the most eligible bachelors of the county. Mr Coxe and his 3,000 pounds and Mr. Yardley, though only with 2,000 pounds, is still eligible here in Northampton." she replied. Ophelia sighed, looking into the ballroom, she could see Captain Hornblower at the far end of the room. She wondered if he danced much. And if he did, would he dance with her?

"Phelia?" Juliet asked, "What?" Ophelia replied, Juliet smiled, "Who were you looking at?" she asked, looking into the ballroom, Ophelia stuttered, "Ca – Captain Horn – Hornblower." she got out, blushing furiously. Juliet instantly demanded for Ophelia to point him out, which the younger girl did with eagerness. Juliet gasped.

"Phelia, you have excellent taste. He is a handsome man isn't he. You always have had a weakness for those darker-haired men with curls. You have liked many uglier men" Ophelia hit her lightly with her fan, "Don't laugh at me! Besides, for all we know he may be married." she said, Juliet smirked, "But if he isn't, you're going to make sure that he marries you" she commented. Ophelia looked down at her feet bashfully, "Silence jester" she said. Juliet laughed once more "At any rate you'll make him dance with you" she said, dragging Ophelia into the ballroom.

"What are you doing?" Ophelia asked, Juliet just laughed, making her way to Captain Hornblower. "Introduce me" she commanded when they were about five feet away. Ophelia blushed, approaching the Captain and his Lieutenant. She noted that Claudio was nowhere in sight. She quickly composed herself, no need to embarrass herself in front of the Captain, that would be no way to win him.

She cleared her throat, "Captain Hornblower" she said, catching the man's attention. She curtsied, he bowed, Lieutenant Bush following suit, along with Juliet. "Miss Ophelia, I am surprised that you are not on the dance floor" the Captain commented, Ophelia blushed at the mention of dancing, thanking the lighting in the room that it would be disguised.

"Indeed, I am surprised myself. Usually I am not without a partner this late in the evening" she replied, noting his sad smile, "Do you dance Captain?" she asked, Hornblower shook his head mournfully. "Alas Ma'm, I do not. I have never had the ear for music, you see. I found out early in life that I could not distinguish a gavotte from a serenade. A mournful thing indeed, for I would dance, if I had the ability" he said, watching as Ophelia's face fell. Juliet quickly nudged her in the ribs, reminding her of why she was there.

Ophelia turned to her sister for a brief moment, grateful for the interruption – she felt like she would cry. "Sirs, allow me to introduce my sister, Juliet Evans" Ophelia introduced, moving out of the way to give the men a full view of her older sister, the gentlemen bowed, and Juliet curtsied.

"Miss Evans I presume" Lieutenant Bush said, Juliet smiled, "Aye sir, you know of me?" she asked demurely. Ophelia and Captain Hornblower exchanged a look of recognition and smiled to each other. Lieutenant Bush smiled, "Alas, from your sister only. She was addressed as Miss Evans, and she promptly informed us that, that particular title belonged to her much older sister" he replied, Juliet huffed in indignation, "I am not that much older than my sister" she said, looking at Ophelia in irritation.

Captain Hornblower quickly came to Ophelia's aid, "Miss Ophelia did not give an age Ma'm, it is Mr. Bush's way of jest" he said. Juliet turned to the Lieutenant, seeing his face spread into a smile. She blushed crimson red, ducking her head to hide her embarrassment. "You have injured me sir, for I would trust my sister with my life, and you have caused me to doubt her loyalty" she replied, lifting her head.

Lieutenant Bush chuckled lowly, "I beg your pardon Madam, and in compensation, will you allow me to have this dance?" he asked, offering his hand for her to take. Juliet smiled, "It would be my pleasure Lieutenant, for compensation only, mind you" she said, curtsying to the Captain and throwing a smile to her sister.

Left alone with Captain Hornblower, Ophelia began to become nervous, and seeing as the Captain wasn't saying anything, she did not know what to do now. She quickly spied a man walking toward her, Mr. Coxe. "Dear God, no" she muttered under her breath. "Sorry?" Captain Hornblower inquired, Ophelia looked at Mr. Coxe, and Hornblower looked up to see the young red-head bowing.

"Miss Ophelia" he greeted awkwardly, his tall, imposing figure towering over her. "Mr. Coxe" Ophelia curtsied. The red head looked at the Captain, his eyes darting between them, "May I – that is, if you are not already engaged – may I have the next dance?" he asked, his eyes going back to the petite brunette beside the Captain.

Ophelia sighed, but smiled sweetly despite the fact that she had no desire to dance with the man, "Of course Mr. Coxe" she replied, and with one more glance to the Captain, and a curtsy, allowed herself to be led to the dance floor.

The Captain bowed, and simply watched the interaction between the young people. For the first time in his life, he cursed his inability to dance.

* * *

What do you think of my first story?


	2. Breakfast and War

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Hornblower, C.S. Forester does, or did before he died. Someone owns it now, who precisely is unknown to me. What do you think of the interaction? I had to read a lot of Jane Austen to understand how people thought, and talked. Do you think I was accurate?**

* * *

A sharp knock woke Ophelia the next day. Her brown eyes fluttered open, her mind and body at odds. She was awake in mind, but her body refused to operate. "Miss Ophelia?" Betsy, the maid called through the thick door. Ophelia inhaled, it couldn't be that late in the morning. The knock resounded once more, "Yes, yes, I'm coming Betsy" Ophelia called back, pulling on her robe. She opened the door, "I'm sorry Miss Ophelia, I wouldn't 'ave woken ye, but the Mistress told me to wake ye, seein' the time was rather late" Betsy apologized, going into Ophelia's room.

"It's quite alright Betsy, what time is it?" Ophelia asked, shutting the door. Betsy walked over to the wardrobe, pulling out a dark blue dress for Ophelia to approve, "'bout 9 Ma'm. Yer brother, the lieutenant, and the capt'n 'ave a'ready eaten, and decided to go for a hunt" she replied, Ophelia nodded at the choice of dress. "Thank you Betsy, what time did they leave?" Betsy set the dress down, fetching the underclothes, "'round 7 Ma'm" she answered.

Ophelia stripped of her nightgown, quickly slipping into her garments. "Oh yes, the Captain and Lieutenant are staying with us. I had completely forgot in the excitement of last night" Ophelia exclaimed, holding her hair up so Betsy could tie the corset. "Yes Ma'm, Miss Juliet seemed to have forgott'n as well. When I informed her an 'alf 'our ago, she was surprised Ma'm. Started askin' 'bout when they had breakfasted, and what time they left to hunt" she said, finishing the fastenings.

"Ah, so that would explain the slew of information you bombarded me with when you came in" Ophelia teased, making Betsy giggle. She was only 15 after all. Ophelia finished dressing, making small talk with the younger girl. "Betsy?" she asked as the young girl did her hair, "Yes, Ma'm?" Ophelia paused, how exactly to word this? "What do you think of the Captain and his Lieutenant?" she asked at length. Betsy sighed, "Well Ma'm, that's not an easy question to answer." she began, "Why? Do you not like them?" Ophelia asked quickly, turning to Betsy – who just straightened her head with a curt 'Don't move'.

Betsy kept on working, "I didn't rightly say that Ma'm. I think that they are quite amiable gentl'men. But I don't think that the Capt'n knows 'ow to be'ave in common society. 'e's not quite sociable, if you know what I mean" she said, pinning an obstinate straight hair of Ophelia's into position. Ophelia didn't respond, thinking over what Betsy said, "Yes, I would suppose that would be the opinion. But I think that he's just shy." she said softly, letting Betsy finish before she got up from the vanity. "And?" Betsy encouraged, Ophelia placed her shoes on her feet. "And" she began, "I think that, because the Captain spends the majority of his time at sea, with no one but a crew of a hundred men as company, it would make a person quite unsociable" she said.

A laugh erupted from Betsy, "Indeed Ma'm, I think that anyone out anyw'ere, with only a few to keep one stable of mind, would cause for them to become quite distant from everyday life. I don't think Ma'm, that we people on land, understand that very well. Do you know what I mean?" she asked. Ophelia laughed, "Yes Betsy, I know precisely what you mean." she looked at the clock "Darling Betsy, I'm afraid that, though I would absolutely love it, I can't discuss this particular subject much longer. No doubt I'm expected at breakfast" she replied, walking out the door, and descending down the stairs.

* * *

"Well Ophelia, you certainly took long enough to come down to the rest of the family. I sent Betsy up three-quarters of an hour ago" Millie commented as soon as Ophelia entered the room. Ophelia curtsied, sitting down in her chair, "Forgive me Aunt. I'll try to be more punctual in the future" she said politely, nodding a 'Good morning' to her Uncle Alfred at the other end of the table.

Silence reigned, Millie was busy reading a letter, Uncle Alfred was busy reading the paper, and Ophelia had nothing to say. She silently wished that Claudio was here, or Juliet. Where was Juliet? She was awake, Betsy had said so. She must have already eaten, deciding to either go for a ride, or take a walk. Ophelia looked out the widow, deciding that Juliet most likely went for a walk, seeing as the sky was overcast.

Millie tutted at something she read, melodramatically placing the letter on the table with a sigh. She obviously wanted someone to ask her about it, but Ophelia would not do her Aunt the satisfaction. She wished that particular behavior was extinguished – like so many other of her Aunt's behaviors. Millie fidgeted when no one answered, sighing once more. This time, Alfred folded his paper, "What is it dear?" he asked, knowing that his wife would most likely talk a great deal about something which only required a few select words.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she exclaimed, Ophelia resisted the urge to roll her eyes, it was always the same lines, you would think that Millie would come up with something else by now. At Alfred's urging, Millie reluctantly began to issue forth her troubles. Beginning with:

"I can't believe it, we already have 2 navy men in the house, at the trouble of our own nephew. And now, my cousin Sir Thomas Milton, is requesting that we allow for another Navy man to come and visit. A friend of his will be in the country, and Sir Thomas is asking if his friend can come and stay with us! It is not to be borne, I already have guests. Why would Sir Thomas ask this of me knowing this fact? I do not understand it" she said.

Alfred sighed, pondering his answer. "Who is this navy-person who Sir Thomas wishes to bring into our presence?" he asked his wife. She waved her hand, "Some Admiral, a Lord himself. But the title only came from winning battles -" "As many military men's are" Ophelia interrupted, finding herself unable to hold back. Millie's eyes narrowed at her niece, continuing her speech, "-A Sir Edmund something-or-other. Here, you read the letter yourself since you're so curious, what do I care?" she asked, handing the paper to Ophelia to pass down to her uncle.

Dogs barking brought the trio's attention to the outside, they soon spotted the three 'navy-men' as Millie would call them, walking through the hedgerow. Ophelia's chocolate brown eyes soon found Captain Hornblower, he was smiling at something Claudio had said. He was rather handsome she noted.

"Good Morning" Juliet announced, interrupting Ophelia's line of thought, "Good morning Juliet, its so nice that you can grace us with your presence" Uncle Alfred said, Juliet laughed, "I'm so glad sir that your day is brighter every time I enter the room" she jested. Alfred laughed along with her, his hearty laugh filling the room. Ophelia soon found herself laughing at the two, they were just like a father and daughter. She felt a pang of hurt go through her at the thought of her parents.

Juliet sat by her sister, "Good morning my dear, how did you sleep? Though I'm sure it was quite well considering you danced for quite the night away. You were probably exhausted" she asked, Ophelia chuckled softly, "If I could ever get a word in, I'd let you know that I slept well. I was quite exhausted, and I was dead to the world when Betsy came and practically pounded on my door." she said. Juliet snorted in a very unladylike fashion, biting into her biscuit, earning a glare from her aunt.

"Good morning everyone" Claudio's baritone voice echoed into the room, bringing the attention to the entrance of the three officers. "I hope you all slept well" he said, sitting down at the table along with his commanding officers. Captain Hornblower and Lieutenant Bush took off their hats, waiting to see what the family did. Claudio looked at the entire family, "Did I miss something?" he asked, seeing that none of them were going to reply to anything. Millie sighed, and Juliet rolled her eyes, "Duck and cover" she muttered to Ophelia, who suppressed a giggle, opting instead to cough. Juliet played along, patting her sister on the back.

Alfred sighed, putting down his napkin, "Your Aunt received a letter today, from her cousin, Sir Thomas Milton. We are going to have another guest staying with us. A Sir Edward -" he looked at the letter, "-Pellew" "Admiral Pellew, Sir?" Hornblower asked, Alfred and Millie both turned to the Captain, "You know him?" Millie practically shrieked. Horatio smiled, "Yes, I had the honor to serve with him for the first 5 years of my career. He is coming here?" he asked. Alfred nodded, "Yes, on Tuesday." was the reply

.

"What kind of a man is the Admiral?" Ophelia couldn't help but ask, and Horatio was all too eager to tell the character of Admiral Pellew, the man who was like a father to him. His story was short, but entertaining to the young 19 year old Ophelia. To her, the Admiral was the most honorable man that she had ever heard of. According to the Captain, he was most forgiving, and never held a grudge. Unless of course, you did something which was exceedingly unforgivable. She could tell that the Captain was very fond of the Admiral, and wondered if the woman who married the Captain, would have to be approved by the Admiral. She then shook her head to clear it.

Millie was so obviously bored, that by five minutes into the explanation of the Admiral, she requested that they all should retire to the sitting room. Her excuse being, so as to let Matilda, the cook, clean up. The men happily obliged, and Ophelia and Juliet were more than happy to get involved in conversation with the Captain and Lieutenant. Juliet with Bush, and Ophelia with Hornblower.

"Tell me Lieutenant," Juliet began, "How exactly did you come to meet the Captain?" the Lieutenant smiled in reverie, "That is a complicated and altogether long story." he replied, Juliet stood unwavering, "I'm quite patient, and am willing to sort out any knots which may form." she replied, the Lieutenant laughed softly, "Are you indeed?" he looked at the Captain, talking animatedly with the younger Miss Evans, "Wouldn't your sister like to hear it though, get it out of the way for the both of you. Saves me the trouble of being asked again" he jested, but Juliet got his meaning. "I understand, perhaps we could talk of it another time? Or perhaps you could explain it, and allow for Ophelia to ask the Captain himself. I'm sure that he would be more than happy to oblige in telling her the story" she stated knowingly. The Lieutenant sat down on the chaise, allowing for Juliet to sit with him. "Well, it happened in the year '01. . ."

". . .I just don't like talking about it all that much. No one outside of the navy seems to understand" the Captain told Ophelia, but she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. "Perhaps you just haven't met the correct people to understand you" she stated, throwing Hornblower off his guard. He hadn't met a woman who would openly disagree with him. Maria never really did, she was more demure, not fiery. "Perhaps not, Miss Ophelia. But there is more to sea-life than heroic battles, and courageous tactics, and gunfire, and taking of ships. There are lives lost, a toll which is heavy on any man who leads men into battle." he said.

Ophelia just chuckled, "Who said I wanted to hear of heroic battles? Though I wouldn't object, I would rather hear of the mind behind the battles. I would rather hear of the boring, yet daily, sea-life of a Captain." she said, leaning up against a chair, "Indeed sir, speak to me of halyards and topsails. Speak to me of how you deal with your crew, and I shall be all ears. Yet, that which you fear talking of the most is the lives lost. The men, who were more than just faces, who were buried at sea after being ruthlessly blasted by canon fire. I think you should talk of it when the chance arises, for whom can you discuss it with otherwise? For not many would be willing to hear what you think on the matter. They simply want to hear how you captured the entire French fleet single-handed" she said, causing for Horatio to be speechless.

"You would not understand" he repeated, with a shake of the head. He didn't know how to respond so such a woman. Ophelia nodded, "I cannot force you to speak, those whom you trust are your own business. No doubt, you trust Mr. Bush" she motioned to the lieutenant who was earnest trying to make her sister understand what he was saying, they both were laughing. "But surely you must understand that a person needs more than one confidante. More than one friend." she said with a slight smile gracing her ruby lips.

"As I said before," Horatio replied, "You do not understand." Ophelia sighed, carefully choosing her words, "Its because I'm a woman isn't it?" she asked, already knowing the answer. Horatio quickly tried to answer her, but what better than with the truth? "Yes. Yes, it is because you're a woman. And I don't mean to sound. . .heartless. But it's true." he said, hoping he had not offended her. Ophelia grinned, "Well Captain, at least you're honest" she said. Horatio smiled sadly at her, "I'm sorry if I have offended you" "No offense" came her reply, "I can understand, if you give me a chance." she said, looking over at Juliet. Horatio sighed, she was being stubborn and he knew it "Come Captain, let us talk of something else" she said, bringing the conversation to a halt, much to Horatio's relief. Either way, he still sighed, he knew she was only trying to be polite.

* * *

That night, Ophelia couldn't sleep. Her mind was a swirling vortex of useless thoughts. The Captain was an enigma to her. On the one hand, he was awkward, shy, modest, humble – though often he seemed rather proud, but she had figured that it was on account of his precociousness. Yet, on the other hand, he knew his own mind, and could not be easily persuaded. That was the amazing thing about him. He seemed frail, and unable to lead. But get him in a room where his abilities shone, and you had a natural on your hands. She found it amazing how a man like him, could be so secretive about his own life. He didn't want to talk about the horrors of war, which on one side was completely understandable. Yet, it frustrated her to no end that he wouldn't talk to her. _Give him time. _She reasoned in her head, she hardly knew the man. She began to feel foolish, of course he wouldn't confide in her, he knew nothing of her.

Her mind strayed to another point, one which she was trying so hard to suppress.

She couldn't deny the attraction she felt toward him. But he was twice her age! Not that it mattered to her, she had liked many an older man, in fact she preferred older men. However, he might mind. That was the thought weighing on her mind: what if he minded? Not that it mattered, she was a child in his eyes, and since he was old enough to be her father, perhaps she might just want to become a daughter figure to him. Yet, what daughter was attracted to her own father? No, it would never do. Though what she should do evaded her, she wasn't sure how to go about it.

However, while these thoughts surrounded her concentration, she soon found that they had lulled her into the most peaceful sleep she could imagine. With dreams that were filled with a certain curly-headed Captain, who's smiles were contagious, and manner pleasing and delightful.

* * *

For those who read the endings: How was it?


	3. Lonely Talks

**Okay, I'm not having very much inspiration, so this one's rather short. Its kinda a filler so to speak. Even though I'm watching Hornblower Duty right bloody now :D yay *squeals* I love his hair. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hornblower. :( I'm having a pity party right now**

* * *

Over the next few days, the household fell into a nice routine. The Lieutenant and Juliet could be found often in each other's company, taking walks in the garden around the house. They soon discovered that they had many things in common, despite many of their personality differences.

To William Bush's somber, serene, politically correct, and sophisticated personality; Juliet was outgoing, hot-tempered, and always there to say what she thought. If she didn't agree with him, she made it clear. They had their arguments, but usually found a way to resolve their conflicts. Juliet had even begun to start calling him William.

Ophelia, however, was beginning to feel more isolated than ever. With her sister's constant attention focused on the handsome Lieutenant; her brother's going out almost everyday, to who knew where; and the Captain being rather reserved – Ophelia found herself alone. Her only consolation found in writing letters to her friends, who had gone to Bath for the summer.

She had to admit, she was rather jealous of Juliet whenever she saw her chatting with the Lieutenant. She almost wished that she could enjoy the same company with a man that her sister obviously enjoyed. Her eyes would stray to the Captain, who would have his nose in a book to avoid being dragged into conversation by Aunt Millie. He was fortunate, but Ophelia was not.

That morning, they were expecting visitors. Mr Coxe, and a Mrs. Hudson, Mr. Coxe's aunt. Ophelia could not stand her, her higher-than-thou airs were rather an irritant. The Captain had begged to be excused, claiming that he wished to write a letter find how his son fared. His wish was granted, and he soon left Ophelia, Millie, Mrs. Hudson, and Mr. Coxe in the drawing room.

Millie soon made an excuse for her older niece, explaining that the girl was nowhere to be found. Lieutenant was also inconspicuous by his absence. Therefore, Ophelia had to endure the old woman's rants alone. The tiresome subjects of rank, station, and money were loathsome to the 19 year old. She knew that Mrs. Hudson was only speaking of such things to remind her of who she was, where she came from, and that she was unworthy to bring herself higher.

"You must understand, Ms. Evans. My nephew comes from a long and ancient family, tied with the Spencers here in Northamptonshire, related to the royal bloodlines. Seeing as such, you must understand how highly I value him, and who he marries. I trust his judgment, but I think he understands that he must not place his affections in any less exalted ground than he deserves" Mrs. Hudson stated. Ophelia raised a brow, an interesting subject to bring up in front of Mr. Coxe himself.

"Indeed Ma'am," she couldn't help but be tempted, "tell me, what is less exalted ground? Surely you must allow him to marry for love. What if, and I am only theorizing, he fell in love with a fisherman's daughter? What would you do then?" she asked, ignoring Millie's obvious motioning for her to keep her silence.

Mrs. Hudson beamed proudly, "I love my nephew dearly, yet at the same time I'm afraid that if he were to bring a fisherman's daughter into the family, I would have no other choice but to move his inheritance to his brother." she told the younger girl, "Why? Are you a fisherman's daughter?" Ophelia blushed, but her gaze was unwavering, "Nay Ma'am, I am not." she said.

"Tell me Mrs. Hudson," Millie began, she was less than pleased with her niece's behavior, "When is your daughter to arrive from the continent?" Mrs. Hudson gaze slowly left Ophelia, to settle on her aunt. "Henrietta arrives in a fortnight. She is to bring home a friend of ours, a Charles Tyrone." she said, finding herself unable to resist a conversation which focused on her beloved daughter.

Mr. Coxe turned to Ophelia, embarrassment on his somber features. "Forgive my Aunt, Miss Ophelia," he began timidly, "She can be slightly" he trailed off as they both looked over to the woman, "Overbearing?" Ophelia supplied. Mr. Coxe gave an apologetic smile, "I hope she has not offended you" Ophelia shook her head, he was sweet in some ways, "She has not. Thank you for asking Mr. Coxe." but she did have one question, "Does she always act like this?" Mr. Coxe looked at his aunt before answering, "Yes, she does." he replied.

Ophelia felt sorry for the poor man, she understood his predicament with his overbearing aunt. "I was wondering Mr. Coxe, what part of the country are you from?" Ophelia asked, he was somewhat more enjoyable than his aunt. Mr. Coxe smiled, his gray eyes looking at his aunt, as if he was wary when speaking about his past. "I'm originally from Scotland – that is, my father is from Scotland. My mother is Mrs. Hudson's sister." Ophelia was puzzled, "You don't sound Scottish" she pointed out.

Mr. Coxe chuckled softly, something that would not be expected from a man like him, "My aunt has labored much in regards to my way of speaking. The Scottish brogue is quite unacceptable if one wishes to be genteel" he said. Ophelia smiled, "I understand, believe me, I really do" she stated, standing to look out the window.

Juliet could be seen, the Lieutenant at her side. Her shawl had fallen off her shoulders, and was lightly dragging on the ground. He saw it, and gently picked it up, setting it back on her shoulders once again. Juliet smiled coquettishly at him, to which he gave a rare grin himself. Ophelia wondered, how long would it be before they declared their obvious regard for one another?

"They are a rather handsome couple aren't they?" Mr. Coxe commented, coming up behind her. He too watched the other Evans sister, they looked happy. Ophelia smiled, perhaps she had misjudged Mr. Coxe, he wasn't that bad after all. "Yes, they are." she said simply, "If only all relationships were that easy" Mr. Coxe commented, Ophelia raised her brown eyes to his gray, "But if they were, we would not be very original, would we?" she said, Mr. Coxe looked down at Juliet and the Lieutenant, "I suppose you're right Miss Ophelia. Some are meant to be rather difficult I imagine. For that is what it takes for certain people to realize that they love each other." they both agreed, determining to then watch the unsuspecting couple below.

* * *

Ophelia sat at her writing desk, the rain preventing anyone from enjoying the outdoors. She was barely conscious of the others who were around her. The scratching of the quill on the paper the only sound she heard. She was currently writing a letter to her younger sister, Beatrice, who was visiting their uncle in Yorkshire. She paused, pondering how to answer a sister who did not remember what she even looked like.

"Oh, Ophelia. Tell me, how was the wearisome Mrs. Hudson and her boorish nephew this morning?" Juliet asked, for the Lieutenant had gone to seek out Horatio, he wished to discuss something or other with him. Ophelia paused the scratching of her quill, "Surprisingly well, Mrs. Hudson spoke of all her usual attributes. Apparently, Henrietta is returning, Mrs. Hudson says it will be in a fortnight, but knowing Henrietta, she'll be coming by the end of the week." she said, finishing a sentence on her paper.

Juliet said nothing, "But Mr. Coxe and I had a delightful conversation" Ophelia said, Juliet scoffed, "Delightful? Mr. Coxe? The man is a booby Ophelia" she said. Ophelia shook her head, pausing once more. "I know, I was surprised. We discussed marriage, love, and affection" unknowing of the weight of her words. Juliet's brown eyes widened, she sat up in her chair, "Marriage? Love? Affection?" she stood abruptly, crossing the room and taking Ophelia's hands. "Whatever do you mean sister?" she asked, concern over her features.

Ophelia laughed, "My dear sister, you took my meaning too seriously. I simply meant that we discussed the subjects, and are now clear that we mean nothing to one another." she bit back a smirk as Juliet's face visibly relaxed. "Good," Juliet began, getting a mischievous glint in her eye, "Because I was beginning to worry that you were going to marry Mr. Coxe instead of a certain handsome Captain" she teased, watching with amusement as Ophelia's pale Welsh skin turned red with embarrassment.

"I – I, don't know what you're talking about" Ophelia stuttered, grateful when the door opened, the Captain's curly haired head poked around, "Forgive me Ms. Evans. Miss Ophelia, your aunt is requesting your presence." he said. With one more glance at Juliet, Ophelia followed the Captain out into the hallway, and into the library.

* * *

That evening passed quietly, Ophelia was too busy reading a book to be aware that she was being called to. "Miss Ophelia" Captain Hornblower said, his voice effectively breaking her out of her reverie, "Yes?" she replied, watching as her siblings exchanged a look, "We were wondering if perhaps you would like to join us for a game of whist when you're done with whatever chapter, paragraph or sentence you're on?" Juliet asked for her brother, who had been trying to get her attention for a good few minutes. Ophelia politely declined, "I do not understand card games, I would not be very good competition" she declared.

Captain Hornblower smiled, "Surely if it were explained, you would understand it clearly" he stated. Millie decided that she wished to speak herself, for no other desire but to hear her own voice. "Ophelia has no desire to play cards, she is quite a horrid card-player. No matter how it is explained to her, she still loses. I'm not quite sure that anyone understands how a girl of her mind cannot understand a simple game. She much prefers a book, it is a singular person's way of passing the time" she looked to Ophelia, who's lips were pursed in concentration.

Ophelia bowed her head, "I am no card player" she stated returning to her book with finality in her tone. More opposition would have been made, had not the butler interrupted, announcing the arrival of a visitor. "Well Williams, who is it?" Uncle Alfred asked, Williams quickly answered, "A Sir Edward Pellew, sir"

Behind the gray haired butler, Lord Admiral Edward Pellew strode in.

* * *

**Cliffhanger. **

**Okay, if no one tells me how I'm doing, how am I supposed to know if its doing good or not? Will someone tell me how it is? Please? **


	4. Sir Edward

**Disclaimer: **I own not Hornblower. Nor anything associated with the series.

I'm sorry I haven't updated for a few weeks, I've been swamped. Thank you to my reviewers **AmaClement** and **Hagadoe**. I wrote this just for you guys. I hope its good, cause I'm writing it at 11:30pm my time and I usually am in an interesting state when I'm exhausted.

* * *

Sir Edward's brown eyes scanned the room, his eyes fell on Hornblower and lit up immediately. "Sir Edward" Uncle Alfred began, shaking his hand. "It is a pleasure to have you here, did you have a pleasant trip?" Sir Edward nodded in formality, "It is a pleasure to be here I assure you Lord Alfred. My journey was tolerable. Yes, quite tolerable" he said stiffly, "Allow me to introduce my family" Alfred said.

"My wife, Mildred" he started going down the line of family, "Sir Edward" Millie said as she offered her hand, which Sir Edward unwillingly took, "It is a pleasure to meet you madam" his tone short, yet courteous. "My oldest niece, Juliet" Juliet curtsied sweetly, "Pleasure" was Sir Edward's reply, "My nephew-" "Yes, I know your nephew." Sir Edward interrupted, greeting Claudio "Its good to see you Evans, I'm sure you're having a pleasant time with Captain Hornblower here" Claudio ducked his head, "Yes sir. I could not as for a better Captain, sir." he praised, then caught himself, "Begging your pardon sir, excluding yourself" he complimented.

Sir Edward chuckled, "At ease, man. I knew what you meant. And I'm sure that Hornblower is happy to have such an enthusiastic man aboard his ship. Eh, Hornblower?" "Yes, sir" the Captain said, Ophelia noticed that he was trying hard to keep his smile relatively calm. Sir Edward patted Claudio on the back again, "You'll go far my young man, as long as you are under Captain Hornblower" "Sir" Claudio replied.

"Hornblower!" Sir Edward continued on, abandoning Lord Alfred, and greeting his favorite captain.

"Sir!" Hornblower replied, Sir Edward chuckled, "Its good to see you, man. Though I must ask, what have you done to wind up here, so far in country that you can't even begin to smell the sea?" he asked. Hornblower looked to the side of Sir Edward's head, "I got caught sir, by my most 'enthusiastic' 4th lieutenant." he replied, looking at Claudio, who ducked his head. Sir Edward scoffed, "Caught sir? You must know Hornblower, that a Captain's worst nightmare is getting caught. It is his duty not to be blindsighted by eager 4th lieutenants" he said, earning a laugh from William Bush.

"Ah," Sir Edward said, the 2nd Lieutenant catching his eye, "Lieutenant Bush, how do you do?" he asked, "Very well sir, though I must admit, for all of the Captain's being blindsighted, I would not hold poor Evans responsible. The Captain insisted on meeting the young man's family, especially since he speaks so highly of then" William replied. Sir Edward's eyes widened, "I see, so Hornblower is getting lonely for society. I have to say sir, I don't envy you" he said, speaking this last part to Hornblower himself.

"But surely, Sir Edward, I would think that you too get lonesome for normal society, despite all of your saying how you do not envy it" Ophelia stated, bringing herself into the fray. Sir Edward stared at her with a questioning look. "Do you indeed?" he asked, Ophelia raised a brow, "I do, sir" she said. Sir Edward examined her, "And who is this Beatrice who has decided to speak?" he asked Lord Alfred. "My niece, Ophelia Evans" Lord Alfred replied, as Ophelia curtsied.

Sir Edward approached her, "And tell me, what else you observe my dear Miss Evans?" he asked. Ophelia looked him up and down, "Well, sir, if you really want honesty, I will tell you" she began. "I would say when you entered the room, you quickly decided who was friend, and who was foe. The Captain and the Lieutenant have already been established as friend. You are the kind of man who sees what people do, not what others say they do. Therefore, even though I am most positive that you know about Claudio's family, you decided to see for yourself." she declared, watching as he stayed silent but kept his eyes on her in interest.

She continued.

"I would also say, that you could not wait until you could greet the Captain. I watched as you were introduced to the others, and at the first available moment, you spoke the Captain freely and comfortably, teasing him in a way that – I'm sure – only you can do. He responded in kind, for he could not wait until he could talk to you" she said, tilting her head to the right every so slightly. "How am I doing?" she asked.

Sir Edward said nothing, his eyes had turned calculating. After a few moments, he burst out laughing, "Indeed Miss Evans, for I believe that your talents of conclusion seem to be quite in tune. There are a few things you missed however, which is I did not know much about your family. Though I am unsure why. Evans, why did you never tell me of this firebrand?" he asked Claudio. "I'm sorry, sir. I did not know that you wished to know about my family." was Claudio's reply.

Ophelia was soon to continue to quip, "Ah, yes, well you see sir, I am not liked very well in this family. I speak my mind too often, and am guilty of independent thought, which is positively scandalous in a genteel young lady." she stated. Sir Edward's eyebrow levitated, "Indeed, for it is well known that if women were allowed to think deeply, they would be terrible at being in charge. Eh, Lord Alfred" he said, Lord Alfred agreed. But Ophelia could not find it in herself to agree.

"But sir" she started, catching his attention once more, "Was not Elizabeth the I a woman?" she asked, "And did she not make England the great empire that it is today? Without her, England would be ruled by the Spanish, and therefore, now be allied with the French. For it was her who made the navy what it is. And may I ask, sir, if she was an independent thinker, why should not her subjects be the same? Even though she was two-hundred years ago, I think she sets an example for us all." Sir Edward's eyebrows disappeared into his hair.

"Ophelia, do not contradict Sir Edward" Millie hissed, her niece had gone too far. "No Madam," Sir Edward interjected, "Bravo Miss Evans, your wit is very active isn't it?" he asked rhetorically. "Why yes sir," Ophelia replied, "I take it on walks every morning" the room was silent. To an outsider, it would have been an interesting sight, a young girl matching her wits against a man old enough to be her father. Sir Edward liked it, he liked her sharp tongue, it was too bad that he had no son, for not many young people had the presence of mind to be individual thinkers. If he had a son, and he wanted to marry her, he would approve in a heartbeat.

"Well then," he began, "I must congratulate you, for not many women would have responded to me thus just now. Even though they think it, for not one schoolgirl in a hundred would have the guts to follow through. Though I must ask, what is your opinion on marriage with such a mind?" he asked. Ophelia paused, "I agree with marriage, if you marry for love, not money, not duty. Every girl's dream is marriage, a home, a husband with children to love. It is her fulfillment. It makes her complete." she declared.

Sir Edward smiled, "Indeed Miss Evans. Indeed" he said, disengaging himself from the conversation. He then inquired of his quarters, and if they were ready. He complained of exhaustion, and was excused. Lord Alfred agreed, and said that he would retire as well, taking Millie with him.

* * *

Juliet, Ophelia, Hornblower, Bush, and Claudio were left in the study. With exception to Ophelia, they returned to their game. But Juliet had something on her mind, "Ophelia?" she asked, catching the attention of her younger sister, "Yes?" Juliet placed two cards on the table, strategically arranging her words. "Were you expecting to answer Sir Edward like you did?" she asked. Ophelia shut her book, and approached the card table.

"if you had asked me then, I would have answered 'no'. However, there was one part of me that – when I saw his reaction toward us – decided to say something. But when he made his comment on women, the temptation was too great, and I couldn't resist." she said, smiling slightly. "Does he always make comments like that?" she asked the Captain.

Horatio chuckled, "He does not usually say things about women. He is actually quite the gentleman, I was surprised at his comment." he said, then looking down at his cards. "And I suppose he was even more surprised by your answer" he muttered, the smile still plastered to his face. Ophelia smiled, "Were you surprised by my answer?" she asked him. He looked at her, debating on how to answer.

"Yes, and no." he replied, Ophelia stayed silent, waiting for him to finish. "Yes, because over the past few days, you have surprised me with your insight and quick quips" Hornblower said, mulling over his next line. "No, because I would not think that you would reply to Admiral Pellew – I mean – Sir Edward, in such a manner. You are usually quite polite to those who are older than you" he said.

Ophelia laughed, looking at Juliet and Claudio, who joined her in her glee. Hornblower looked hurt by her behavior and quickly said, "I am glad I can amuse you Miss Ophelia" turning back to his cards. Ophelia swiftly decided to set his heart at ease, and gently placed her hand on his shoulder, "No, dear Captain, you misunderstand me. I am not laughing at you. You are just the first person who has ever told me that. I was always under the conception that I was rather rude to everyone, and only tolerated them. To know that others view me as respectful, I find rather odd. But it is not at you that I laugh" she consoled.

Hornblower looked up at her, then back to his cards, the tension from his momentary feeling of insult only slightly dissipated. Ophelia halted her mirth instantly, taking a more serious tone, "I never meant to insult you sir, I would never mean to insult you." she stated. Hornblower looked at her again, seeing the sincerity in her eyes, he knew that she meant it. In a moment, his anger disappeared. He smiled, "You are forgiven" he said, relieving Ophelia of any guilt which she felt. She smiled back, and with a 'thank you' went back to the chaise to finish her book.

* * *

A half-hour later, the game over, and everyone headed for bed. Candle in hand, Ophelia made her way up to her room. "Goodnight Juliet, sweet dreams" she wished for her sister, "Thank you Phelia, goodnight" Juliet replied. "Goodnight Lieutenant" she then told Bush – who replied in kind. A foot away from her door, she was stopped by Captain Hornblower's voice.

"Miss Ophelia" he called out, she turned curious as to why he was calling her. "Yes sir?" she called back, he approached her, a look of confusion on his face. "Did you – what I mean is – were you telling the truth when -" he couldn't seem to finish his sentences. "Was I telling the truth when. . .what sir?" she encouraged. Hornblower looked down at the floor, "And now I see you're fascinated with the shadows on the floor" Ophelia commented dryly. Hornblower's eyes snapped to hers, but he said nothing.

Ophelia would not allow for him to not speak and decided to give him a little incentive, "Well, if you have nothing to say sir. Goodnight" she said coldly, curtsying and walking back to her room. "Wait" Hornblower said, stopping her, and causing for her to turn to face him once more. She noticed how his curls lit up in the candlelight. He truly was quite handsome.

"Were you telling the truth when you said that one should only marry for love?" he asked, Ophelia looked at him stepping a foot closer. "Yes sir, I believe that with all of my heart. Don't you?" she asked, not expecting an answer, therefore she was not shocked when he didn't answer. "Goodnight Captain. Pleasant dreams" she said sweetly, going into her room and shutting the door.

It was another minute before she heard his footsteps receding away, toward his room. She got ready for bed, with one question on her mind. 'Now why would he ask me that?'

* * *

Well my dears, what thinkest thou? Let me know, I love feedback, it improves my presentation.


	5. Biographies

**Disclaimer: Although I would like to say that I am creative enough to create a character as lovely as Horatio Hornblower, I must admit - to my chagrin - that C.S. Forester, is in fact, more creative than me. **

****Thank you** AmaClement, **for all of your input and reviews, I am exceedingly grateful. **Hagadoe, **there are some things which you might find offensive, considering you are French. I tried not to, but you know the time period in which you are reading. Therefore, I apologize, but I had to take all of that into account.

Without further ado, I shall continue...

* * *

The next morning, Ophelia woke with anticipation. She was eager to have more time to speak with Sir Edward, for he seemed to be quite an unusual man. Much like she envisioned Petruchio of Padua to be, for she had already observed his temperament to be that of outspoken and unbridled frankness. I refreshing combination, for she was used to the subdued personalities of Northampton's high-society. Filled with their polite gossips, matchmaking mother and aunts, bored-to-death fathers, uncles, and brothers. Sir Edward would be a very different change of pace.

Ophelia made her way downstairs, already hearing the revelry between the Captain Hornblower, Lieutenant Bush, and Sir Edward. She could faintly hear Juliet laughing alongside them, not that she was surprised, for Juliet had finally found her _niche._ She approached the dining room with caution, but found there was nothing to be worried about.

"By George, Lord Alfred" Sir Edward exclaimed, "You have quite a wrong opinion of the Navy. We are not all for glory and position. Though not to boast, we have kept England afloat" the table erupted in laughter. "Afloat Sir Edward?" Lord Alfred replied boisterously, "Do you really believe that England is only here because of the Navy?" Sir Edward laughed in reply, "Of course sir, as your dear niece informed us; were it not for England's navy, we would be part of Spain, fighting alongside those damned Frenchmen."

Ophelia decided at that moment to make her entrance know, "Ah, but Sir Edward, I was referring to the guide ship of Elizabeth the I, not England's navy." she teased, entering the room and taking her normal place. "Insulting the navy, love?" Juliet replied, for the men would not. Ophelia smiled, "Never, for I believe that navy men are one the best sets of men in all of England. Courageous, responsible, honorable, and the first ones to die in the service of their country." while the others laughed, Sir Edward scoffed, "The first set to die, Miss Evans?" he repeated.

He was obviously in need of an explanation, "Of all the descriptions I supplied, I'm suppose I'm not surprised at your particular choice of them to examine." she began, "I chose that one because it was the most preposterous" this time, Ophelia scoffed, "Preposterous, sir?" she said incredulously, "And how many men die when a ship is lost at sea? Or captured? I believe that on a ship of 800 souls, you must admit the mathematics of such a venture." she replied.

"Mathematics have nothing to do with it, the numbers do not win a battle." Sir Edward replied.

"They do help" Ophelia commented, fully engaged in this battle of wits. "Not as much as the few who plan the battles" Sir Edward reminded, she assented, then returned to her original line of thought.

"Indeed, sir" she continued, "You must realize that, being an island, we are more prone to lose men at sea, than on land. Unless civil war besets us, at which point, any argument regarding seafaring is moot. However, sea is our first defense. And without it, we would have been lost centuries ago. Is it not so, Captain Hornblower?" she turned to Hornblower, who looked between Sir Edward, and the young lady opposite. They both looked at him with inquiring glances.

"The sea, is our first line of defense" Captain Hornblower said slowly, deliberately, "Therefore, your statement, is – in my opinion – correct. We are more likely to die." "Being so, we therefore make terrible husbands" Bush commented dryly, chuckles could be heard around the table. But Ophelia looked triumphantly at Sir Edward, who stared incredulously at Hornblower. He slowly looked at Ophelia once more, "So, Miss Ophelia, you do agree with me?" he asked, Ophelia laughed merrily, "I never disagreed, Sir Edward. You misunderstood me all along. I simply said you Navy men have the worst statistics of all occupations." she said.

Sir Edward guffawed, "Statistics, you and Hornblower share a fondness of arithmetic I see." he exclaimed, Ophelia blushed, "Alas sir, I am not very fond of mathematics. It is useful, but further than that I see no particular enjoyment. Unless you play cards, but I don't play cards, so there's an end to that" she replied, looking at Hornblower, who smiled broadly.

The topic of conversation strayed from naval things, onto politics. Which Ophelia was not fond of, she didn't understand them overall. Therefore whenever Lord Alfred spoke of them, she was keen to either leave the room, or occupy herself in a different manner. She quickly occupied herself with her breakfast, ignoring the boisterous talk of politics that Sir Edward and her uncle enjoyed immensely. Sir Edward from a naval point of view, and Lord Alfred, from a lords.

"Captain Hornblower" Ophelia said, catching his attention, he looked down at her. For she was rather small, comparatively. "Yes Miss Ophelia?" he asked, "Seeing as our companions are rather preoccupied," she said, motioning to Sir Edward and Lord Alfred on one side, and Juliet and Bush on the other. Both were immersed in what the other had to say. "I figured that perhaps we should begin a conversation of our own" she said.

Hornblower opened his mouth like a fish out of water, then closed it. "I—I don't know what topic of conversation would be to your particular enjoyment, Miss Ophelia. For we have talked in the past, but it was mostly of the navy. I do not know what your tastes are" he stammered out. She smiled, "Tis a truth, for we have not discussed much, have we? I know" she exclaimed, "Let us speak, that is if you do not mind, of your family?" he hesitated, "or mine," she added quickly, "If it is much more pleasing to you"

The idea of speaking of his family, wasn't very pleasing. But, he was not going to make her feel uncomfortable, "How about we both speak of our families" he suggested. She agreed, and it was decided that she should speak first. However, the distance of the table, and the loudness of the room, proved to be rather difficult. It was then suggested that they go for a walk in the garden, a pleasing prospect for Ophelia, she did love to walk.

* * *

With excuses to everyone, who only paid half-attention, the two of them were soon outside. "Much better" Ophelia declared, much to Hornblower's amusement. She sighed, "Lets see, where to begin." she thought for a moment, "Well, I was born July 14th, 1789." she paused, "No, I must start further back." she said to herself, then realizing where to begin, started once more.

"My mother, is Lord Alfred's younger sister. Who, after the war with the colonies, fell in love with a man in the militia. He had since left the militia, and was now the family servant. He was from Abergavenny, in Wales. Due to his station, he was not good enough to marry my mother. She however, with no respect for her family's wishes, eloped to Scotland, and returned as Mrs. Richard Evans. Much to the chagrin of the family, for up to that point, they were convinced that she would marry a certain Mr. Robert Hudson" Hornblower looked at her with surprise, "He is Mr. Coxe's uncle, he is now dead, and has been replaced by Mrs. Hudson as the head of the household." she explained, then went on.

"My grandfather, after learning of my mother's willful behavior, promptly disowned her. She was not surprised, and proudly exclaimed that she was happy that her father stuck to his virtues, and would not bend to her will. If you're wondering, the answer is yes, I get my wit from her" she commented, earning a chuckle from the Captain. "You must take after her a great deal" he said, she smiled sublimely, "I try" was her simply answer, sitting down on a bench, Hornblower joined her.

"Being as my father was a servant, he had no prospects. Every connection my mother had was severed after her marriage. So, there they were, without a friend in the world. Him, being 27, and my mother a mere 18. She was already with pregnant with Claudio, as she had decided to name all of her children after Shakespeare's heroes and heroines. They soon developed a friendship with a Mr. Hale of Portsmouth, who is now their landlord. He offered them a home, and found my father employment. And so, that is where my parents story – doesn't end – but, where I come in." she paused another brief second, as if she was trying to remember all the details.

"As I said before, I was born in 1789, the third of nine children. If you're wondering just how I came to be here, the answer is quite simple. You have probably observed that my Aunt and Uncle are childless. They had a child, his name was Edward, however, Edward died at the age of 5. Of some disease I can't remember. My uncle, after losing his own child, and finding out that he could never bear another, and being a very kind man, who still cared for his sister dearly; made an agreement with my mother. He would take the first three children, leaving her with 7 to deal with, for I did have another sibling, but she died a long time ago." she said, answering his quizzical glance.

"My mother agreed, and Claudio, Juliet, and myself were sent to live here. I was eight at the time, Juliet was ten, and Claudio was 12. We came here, thinking that we would be allowed to have holidays with our family. But soon found that we would not be able to for a long time. I have not seen my family, for a good 11 years. I write them, but I do not remember their faces. They are lost to me. My home is here, in Northampton. My family is Uncle Alfred and Aunt Millie." she finished, mournfully. Her head lowered in sadness. She raised it once more, "The end" she jested, but Hornblower could see the tears that were threatening to fall.

They were silent for a moment, "Thank you" Hornblower managed to say, "I did not expect for you to tell me all that." she laughed, "You had to hear the whole story, for one who tells stories, must tell all. Lest their listener not understand. And I didn't want you not to understand." she replied.

"However, Captain Hornblower," she said, a pleasant, yet forced smile on her face, "It is now your turn" she declared. Horatio laughed nervously, "You truly wish to hear it?" he asked, she nodded in assent. "Very well. . ." he said, beginning his own tale of woe.

* * *

After their biographies had been fully scrutinized by the other, Hornblower and Ophelia spoke of other things which interested them. She found, that he had been married in 1803, and that his wife was dead. She had died, giving birth to his son. He blamed himself for not having been there, and not loving her enough. Ophelia listened with patience, for she saw that he was the sort of man that would take responsibility on himself before he would ever bring up another person's follies.

They conversation turned to debate, for she was an avid reader, and took pleasure in reading a great deal. She told him of Scott, Radcliffe, among others who she admired. Hornblower knew little of such writers, and was therefore quite ignorant of their existence. She simply laughed, her understanding was enough for him to know that she did not laugh at him. She had quite forgotten that he was in the navy, and navy-men must not have time for such reading.

He was however, versed in such things as Aristotle, Plato, Socrates, and Virgil. And to these, he could widen her horizons, for she was ignorant in most things of the antiquities. They had an equal knowledge of Shakespeare. Neither were particularly fond of 'Romeo and Juliet' and she preferred 'Much Ado About Nothing', to his favorite of 'Julius Caesar'. However, the both agreed that neither liked 'Midsummer Night's Dream'.

It was a few hours before they were both called in, for Millie was beginning to fret. She didn't want Ophelia finding her fancy more toward the handsome Captain, than toward any other man of the neighborhood. And she was beginning to fear, that Ophelia, after knowing the Captain, would look at no man the same.

Although her motives were truly selfish, her perception was not awry. Ophelia was beginning to look at the Captain as a better man than she had ever met with. As to what he thought, Ophelia could not say. She did not think that he would ever consider her as a wife.

However, if she had looked in his mind, she would have found that he admired her wit, humor, independent thought, and general character. Although her thoughts were leaning more toward attraction, his were toward friendship. He did not think that she would ever consider him in that particular respect.

If either could read the other's mind, they would have been much happier. For he would have seen her thought of him; and she, his. However, because they were unable to see the other's thoughts, they both went under the wrong inclination, that neither cared for the other in that way.

And so, after spending the majority of the morning in each other's company, they parted ways for the rest of the day. She with her sister, and he with Lieutenant Bush. I might add that neither Juliet or William, could believe that both Ophelia and Horatio, were so dense to one another's feelings.

* * *

Ta-da. lol. :P what do you think of it?

**Hornblower: **What do I think of it?

**Stella: **I didn't ask you, go spend some more time with Ophelia

**Hornblower: **Damn, damn, damn, damn. . .Hell!


	6. Matchmaking Friends

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, and unfortunately this one is rather short. I've kinda lost my main drive with it, but I'll try a little harder. However, I *Will* finish it, there are too many stories about Hornblower that are left on 'permanant hiatus' therefore, I am determined not to let this be my fate.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Horatio Hornblower. Even if I did, he would be too old for me**

* * *

When Ophelia and Juliet went riding, they decided that their topic of conversation, would be of things relatively unknown to both.

The matter of men and love. Two particular men.

"You seem rather partial to the lieutenant" Ophelia started the conversation thusly. Juliet smiled broadly, looking at her sister with a knowing smile.

"Why ever shouldn't I? He's amiable, responsible, courageous, dashing, handsome, talkative, endearing, understanding-"

"I think that's enough adjectives Juliet." Ophelia interrupted, for she had already lost count of the amount of complimentary words connected with the Lieutenant. She could rival her sister's list, but she would never admit it.

Juliet laughed, "Its true. Though I'm sure you've thought of many more adjectives in regards to your handsome Captain" she quipped.

Ophelia blushed, "I cannot deny that he is quite an enjoyable man, I like him tremendously."

"'Quite enjoyable'? 'Like him tremendously'?" Juliet said in disbelief, "I would say more than that were I you"

"Whatever do you mean sister?" Ophelia inquired.

"I thought I was quite clear enough, you care for him. I see it on your face every moment that you are with him. You become - how can I say this - alive." Juliet told her.

"Alive?" Ophelia repeated, "Am I not alive when I am not with him?" she asked.

Juliet shook her head, "You glow when you are near him, you laugh when you speak to him, and you smile when you think of him"

"I am sorry. Perhaps I am too afraid of any true feelings. What if he doesn't reciprocate?" Ophelia replied. Juliet sobered, "If he doesn't, he's a fool" she said.

"Captain Hornblower is no fool," Ophelia began with a sigh, "But there is no reason why he would consider me. He is twice my age-"

"He is only thirteen years older than you. That is all. That is no great distance, and many women have married men who are old enough to be their fathers! If Captain Hornblower thinks that you are too young, then I repent. He is not a fool."

"You're right he is not-"

"He is a lunatic" Juliet declared dryly. Ophelia thought on this for a moment, considering just what Juliet had said. Had it been any other occasion, or subject, Ophelia would have laughed at her sister's conclusion. But this was Captain Hornblower being spoken of.

"I would not be surprised if Captain Hornblower does not think of me as I think of him. He is a man who must consider everything, not just his happiness. In example, if he goes to war, and dies, he is not the kind of man that would leave a young widow"

"But I do not believe that he would sacrifice his happiness for the question of death. It is too unpredictable. If he loves you, then it would not matter. If he dies, then you will be satisfied in knowing that he loved you till his death. And he will be satisfied in knowing that you would love him even if he returned a ruined man. Maimed, or worse. You will not lose anything in the end, but it is a sacrifice that every woman who marries a military man must consider." Juliet reasoned.

"I take it that you have considered this because of your lieutenant" Ophelia pointed out. Juliet smiled, "Yes, I think that any woman must consider the pros and cons of any serious attachment. She must weigh the matter, or she should not consider it at all. A wise woman will think of the consequences before the events occur, instead of regret it afterwards."

"You are wise beyond your years, Juliet Evans" Ophelia said thoughtfully.

Juliet smiled, "And you are rather dense beyond your years, Miss Ophelia, for you believe that the Captain is foolish enough not to care for you" she said.

"Lunatic enough, remember. For if he does not love me, according to you, he is a lunatic" Ophelia reminded. Juliet laughed, but said nothing, causing for Ophelia to question her. "Why did you laugh?" she asked.

"I was considering your name"

"My name?"

"Yes, Mrs. Horatio Hornblower. Ophelia Hornblower." Juliet tested the sound of it, "It sounds distinguished. It suits you"

Ophelia laughed aloud, "And what would you say were I to call you Mrs. William Bush. Juliet Bush?" she said, repeating Juliet's words.

"Juliet Bush. . ." Juliet repeated, "I rather like the sound of that" she muttered.

Ophelia simply smiled to herself. Ophelia Hornblower. Yes, she did like the sound of that.

* * *

Meanwhile, Horatio was in the library, reading 'Twelfth Night' when William strode in. "Good morning, Mr. Hornblower, how are you this morning?" he asked, becoming the friend instead of subordinate. "I am well Mr. Bush, thank you for your inquiry." Horatio replied. William looked at the books around, but only let his finger ghost over the books. "What are you reading sir?" he asked.

"Shakespeare, 'Twelfth Night' to be precise." Horatio replied.

"'Twelfth Night' is that not the one about the girl who played being a man, only to fall in love with the Duke of Orsino?" William asked, he was not as versed in Shakespeare as his Captain. Horatio assented, "Miss Evans and I were discussing it, and she suggested that I read it. I did not remember it, so when I came here today, I became quite curious to read it again" he said.

"Miss Evans sir? I was not aware that she was even versed in Shakespeare" William said, he thought that Horatio was referring to Juliet, not Ophelia.

"Whatever made you think that William?" Horatio asked, for he was speaking of Ophelia.

"Juliet and I have spoken at length sir, and I can't say that Shakespeare ever came up"

Hornblower understood, "Forgive me, Mr. Bush, I was referring to Miss Ophelia" he said, William nodded picking Chaucer. "She enjoys Shakespeare? I'm not surprised sir. Miss Ophelia is very intelligent. I would say that she intimidates most men with her sharp wit, not to mention her educated mind." he said, taking the seat opposite his Captain.

Horatio chuckled, "Yes, when we first met, I was under the impression that she was used to men not being able to match her. She finds it stimulating, between yourself and I." he said, returning to his book. William scoffed, "I wouldn't say that I've been speaking to her enough to be even remotely stimulating company." he said, his words carefully planned, for his goal was to draw Hornblower out.

"Whatever do you mean William?" Horatio asked, setting his book down once more.

"Well, sir, would you deny the fact that you and Miss Ophelia have been in each other's company more than with anyone else?" William pointed out. Horatio crossed his arms.

"I would not say that I've been singling Ophelia out any more than I speak to anyone else. She and I have much in common-"

"I take it that's the reason that you and her were out in the garden for two hours the other day. You should have seen Lady Mildred, she fretted the entire time, and made it quite obvious that she was unhappy with your behavior"

Horatio began to become irritated, "She would not think of me, anymore than she would think of you Mr. Bush" he said, picking up the book once more.

William shook his head, "Then you are not particularly observant sir, I've seen the way she looks at you" he rebutted. Hornblower glared at his first lieutenant, "She looks at me as any other young woman would look at a man" he said, unaware that he had agreed with Bush.

"She looks at you with admiration," William informed him, "For I believe that she does admire you. I have heard her sister say so"

"And I would say that you speak to Miss Evans much more than I speak with Ophelia" Hornblower pointed out.

"That is because I intend to propose marriage, Captain" William replied calmly.

After a moment of recovery, Horatio grinned, "That's wonderful William, I'm truly happy for you" he said, William smiled in reply, "Thank you sir, I knew you'd approve" he said.

"She's truly a fortunate woman, you will be very happy. I have seen how you two behave, she is quite headstrong." Hornblower said. "Not as headstrong as her sister, or yourself for that matter" William muttered under his breath, but Hornblower had heard it. He stood abruptly, pacing the floor for a moment, before standing in front of William, his eyes filled with anger.

"I do not need you, or anyone else, to find a wife for me!" he said passionately, storming out of the room.

William smiled to himself, he got the reaction he wanted. What Horatio had done had only proved to him that he cared for the young woman who was the subject of their conversation.

* * *

"How did she react?" William asked when Juliet and he were alone in the garden. It was after dinner, and they had agreed to go to look at the stars. "Well." Juliet replied, observing Cassiopeia. "What about him?" she inquired. William scoffed, "He stormed out, insisting that no one needed to find a wife for him." she laughed quietly.

"They're both headstrong and stubborn, its what makes them good for each other." she commented quietly. The after a moment of pondering, she began speaking once more.

"She insists, that he is not in love with her, nor will he ever be. Her heart however, speaks a different matter, that she wishes that her love were not unrequited. She cares for him deeper than she's willing to admit, which is always a good sign with her" she said.

"And he" William added, "Is denying whatever it is that he feels for her. However, when one looks beneath the surface, they find that he cares for her deeply. He took the time to read 'Twelfth Night' simply because she mentioned it." he said.

"Sometimes I feel as if we are living some kind of Shakespearian comedy. With the two people who will not admit their love for each other, and their friends who are set on making them declare the obvious" Juliet noted.

"Which comedy do you refer to?" William inquired.

"I don't know, I don't know enough about Shakespeare. I suppose 'Much Ado About Nothing' will suffice. For she is as much of a Beatrice, as he a Benedick! Although, I must admit, Horatio and Ophelia actually like each other, and they get along swimmingly. But everyone needs a little help"

"Which is why we are here, to help your sister and my captain to announce to the world the love they hold for each other." William said, going closer to Juliet and assisting her shawl back to its place on her shoulders.

"And who would we be? Claudio and Hero?" she asked quietly.

William laughed, "No, for I am no Claudio." he said. "If we pull this off, however," he continued, after a brief pause. "Cupid will have to submit his arrows to us, for we are the only love gods"

"Why Mr. Bush, I thought you were not well versed in Shakespeare?" Juliet asked.

"I've been brushing up" was his last reply as they made their way back into the house.

* * *

**How did I do? **


	7. Avoidance Creates Wandering

I am sorry I do not update as much as I probably should. I just have been busy, and I've been working on my other story. Besides, its hard to go from one story to another. Anyhow, here's the next chapter.

**AmaClement: **Here's another chapter, just for you. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hornblower**

* * *

Horatio avoided Ophelia the next day. His mind quite a tempest at his conversation with William the day before. He had to think, and was not going to approach her until he was certain of his thoughts.

They came to breakfast at different times, much to Ophelia's chagrin. So much so, that she had decided to take Juliet to go to the village. Her excuse was to 'Run some errands for Aunt Milly. Also, she expressed the desire to visit a few friends in Daventry'

Horatio, however, declared his desire to stay with Sir Edward and Lord Alfred for the day. He conspicuously avoided Bush as well. Ophelia noticed this, and had invited William to accompany them to the village. He assented, and soon the trio was out of the house, and walking to town for those 'errands'.

Juliet and William walked ahead, leaving Ophelia to her thoughts for distraction. Her confusion was understandable. Until this point, she had been getting along swimmingly with the Captain. Now, he would not come near her. For what reason? If he did not explain, then how could she remedy the situation?

"She's incensed." Juliet told William softly "She doesn't like it when someone avoids her without telling her why" he glanced behind them, seeing that Ophelia's eyes saw without seeing. Her mind was obviously elsewhere. "How will she react?" he asked, Juliet sighed, shaking her head. \ "I don't know." she admitted, "It depends on how long he avoids her I suppose. She will only tolerate so much, and then will lash out with a vengeance. I've seen that before. She'll brood, then when least expected, she'll tell him all thats on her mind. In no uncertain terms"

"Is she really that frightening?" William inquired, for he saw the look on Juliet's face.

"She's quietly frightening, so calm that you wonder at what she will do next. At least that's how she reacts normally, you never know what she's thinking" Juliet replied, looking behind her. She stopped in her tracks, "What is it?" William asked, turning on his heel.

Ophelia was no where to be found. "Ophelia?" Juliet called out, "Ophelia!" she called louder. There was no reply.

* * *

Ophelia had purposefully wandered off after hearing the conversation between Juliet and Lieutenant Bush. She had to laugh at Juliet's description of how frightening she was when angered. She gingerly avoided a puddle, and walked on. Normally, she would love this walk. Admiring the views which she could enjoy.

However, this walk was far from enjoyable. She just wanted to get away, to think on her own, without the voices of her family saying things which she found disturbing. Her mind kept going back to the original thought. What have I done to upset the Captain? She found no answer, and therefore, decided to simply sit and wait. A handy stile found itself useful as she rested her limbs, for her mind was far from at rest.

* * *

An hour passed, but Ophelia took no notice. She had much on her mind, and wished to think it through. A raindrop landed on her cheek, if anyone had been there they would have commented that it looked like a tear. Ophelia looked up to find the sky had turned dark with clouds. She needed to return home, that much was certain.

So, without further ado, she began to walk.

It seemed an age, but she now had discovered that she had at least walked two miles from the spot where she had left her sister. It was pouring by this time, and it seemed as if those miles stretched. She began now regretting leaving Juliet and the Lieutenant. She wondered vaguely, if they were worried about her. Of course they were worried! She left without so much as a 'by your leave'.

She slowed to a walk, for she was now tired, and seeing as she was already soaked through; it made no sense to run.

The sound of hoofbeats resounded behind her, but as she turned, she saw nothing. The rain was so dense that she found it hard to make out shapes. Indeed, she found it hard to make out the road! The sound came closer, and she squinted to try and see what was coming.

Suddenly, a horse, rearing, was within her vision. She screamed, moving out of its path. But she was too late, its hoof had caught her lightly in the shoulder and had knocked her down. It landed once more, its rider immediately stepping down from it. He ran to her side.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, the panic in his voice was evident.

"I don't know, your horse hit me in the shoulder." she replied.

"Forgive me madam, I did not see you. You came out of nowhere, then again it is hard to see in this rain." he apologized.

"I did not see you either, I heard you but I did not see"

The stranger looked at her shoulder, "I am no doctor, but I do know a little. Will you allow me to see if you are unharmed?" he asked. She assented, and he gently prodded the area. "A bit of bruising perhaps, but I do believe that is all" he said. Standing, he offered his hand. She took it, being hoisted up by him.

"Where do you live?" he inquired.

"At my aunt and uncle's. It is a few miles from here" she answered.

"You should not be out in this weather. Will you allow me to escort you home? My horse is a swift hunter, he will be able to carry us both" he suggested.

"If you think it wise, sir" she responded, he nodded, assisting her onto the saddle. He then swung up into the saddle himself, and urged his horse to a trot.

The rain had lightened, and the road was now visibly washed.

"May I know to whom I am indebted, sir?" Ophelia asked.

"Tyrone, madam, Charles Tyrone. And may I ask what lovely company I am in?"

"Ophelia Evans, sir"

"Evans? I have heard that name. I say, are you acquainted at all with a Mrs. Hudson and her nephew Mr. Coxe?" he asked.

"Aye, I am well acquainted." she replied. Charles Tyrone, "Are you the gentleman that Henrietta was to bring from the continent?"

"The very same. Henrietta speaks of you, and your sister. Juliet is it?"

"Yes. That is us." she replied.

"Your family likes Shakespeare, eh?" he inquired.

"Indeed, one of my brother's name is Claudio" she replied.

"Poor man, he is doomed to a be deceived by a jealous villain." he said with a laugh. Ophelia joined in the mirth, it was a thought she had reveled in frequently. "I have considered that often." she replied.

* * *

A half-hour later, Mr. Tyrone and Ophelia were at the door of her home. "Thank you, Mr. Tyrone, for your kindness." Ophelia said as he assisted her off his horse. "My pleasure madam, but I will not leave until I am sure that your injury is attended to" he declared, Ophelia blushed and began to walk to the door.

It flew open, and Juliet rushed out, embracing Ophelia tightly. "Ophelia, where have you been?" she inquired anxiously, "We have been mad with worry. Claudio, Lieutenant Bush, and the Captain went looking for you a an hour and a half-hour ago. Aunt Millie has been pacing the drawing room, asking the servants whether you had returned. Where have you been?" she asked again.

Ophelia smiled, "Forgive me sister, I lost track of the hour. Thankfully, this gentleman helped me home just as it began raining." she replied, stepping back to introduce Mr. Tyrone to her sister. Tyrone bowed with a flourish, "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Evans." he said in a very gentleman-like manner.

"I thank you sir, for your assistance. I'm sure that my sister would have caught cold were she not brought back" Juliet said.

"And she still may, for her clothes are in a pathetic state, they should be seen to! Oh, that reminds me, my horse's hoof caught her shoulder. A doctor should see to it as soon as possible" he instructed.

"Would you like to come in sir?" Juliet offered, he shook his blond head. "No, thank you. But it is most important that I go to Mrs. Hudson's house. Perhaps I may call tomorrow, that is, if your invitation still stands?" he asked.

"You are most welcome tomorrow. What hour?" Juliet asked.

"Perhaps tea-time?" he inquired, she agreed and he was soon mounted on his horse. "Take care Miss Ophelia, and in the future, might I suggest that you have a companion" he said, she giggled, "Goodbye Mr. Tyrone. Thank you" she called out. He waved, and rode off.

* * *

"Was he not most handsome?" Ophelia asked her sister, shrugging out of her wet dress. Juliet's brows were together, she was most displeased. "He was, for those eyes and that charm is most alluring." Juliet assented, "But I was under the impression that you fancied the Captain" Ophelia snickered, "I do, but the Captain has made it clear that he has no desire to stay in my company. Besides, he has no claim on my heart" she said, her tone most bitter.

"One day – he has ignored you for one day, and you have decided that he wants nothing to do with you." Juliet exclaimed. Ophelia shook her head, sitting on her bed, "I don't even know why he doesn't. But what does it matter? Perhaps I should not set my cap to anyone." she said, taking her hair out of how it was done.

Juliet sat down beside her, "I'm sure the Captain cares for you. You should have seen how angered he was at the Lieutenant and myself for allowing you out of our sight. He was the one who suggested looking for you" she told her sister. Ophelia looked at Juliet, "He did?" she asked meekly. Juliet nodded, "Do not judge him because he did not speak to you this morning. He is a most honorable man" she said.

Ophelia smiled, "Thank you for telling me" she said, slipping into a dry dress.

* * *

"How could you be so irresponsible William?" Horatio bellowed, he was more than furious. "Are you aware of what could have happened to her? What if she had not come back?"

"But she did come back, sir" William retorted. "And if you think that I am not just as discontent as you, you are mistaken"

"How did she get out of your sight?" Horatio inquired.

"She was behind us sir" William said.

"Allow me to ask you a question." Horatio began, "If you were aboard the Hotspur, and a ship of the line were behind you, would you be able to let that ship just 'wander off'?" he asked.

"No sir, but Ophelia is no ship of the line under orders. She is a free-born human being, with an independent will. She wanted to wander off, and no one would have been able to stop her" William explained calmly.

Horatio had to agree, he still insisted that William was irresponsible, but he also had to admit that the was right.

"May I make a suggestion sir?" William asked.

"What is it William?"

"I know that what I said yesterday upset you, but please don't misunderstand." William started.

"William, just say what you want to say" Horatio pleaded.

"Stop avoiding her sir, she wandered off out of sorts because of your behavior today. Juli – Miss Evans, explained that Ophelia is very sensitive to people avoiding her. Especially, sir, when she doesn't know why" William explained, watching as Horatio sighed, hanging his head.

"You know why I avoided her today William" He said at length.

"Yes I do, sir. But she doesn't. She's young, her lack of interaction with men is going to make her rather sensitive. You must understand sir, she admires you." William replied.

Horatio sat down, "I know William." he sighed, "She doesn't know what kind of man she is attracted to." he said. "Perhaps you don't know what kind of girl she is sir?" William suggested, walking out of the room.

* * *

Ah, Charles Tyrone. Hmm? Where am I going with this? Is he going to complicate things? I guess we'll just have to see. . .Reviews :)


	8. Mr Tyrone Comes to Call

**Horatio**: Stella does not own me

**StellaRad92: **Horatio, I think everyone knows that.

**Horatio: **Just making it clear. Oh, by the way, you really shouldn't write about how-

**StellaRad92:** Horatio, shut up. Do you want everyone to know?

**Horatio: **No.

**StellaRad92: **Then Shhhh...

* * *

The next morning, Ophelia came downstairs to find Mr. Tyrone already visiting. Raucous laughter filled the room, as Mr. Tyrone described the events of the day before.

"And so, there she was, this phantom, who appeared out of nowhere to spook my horse." he described, causing for Aunt Millie to laugh. "I honestly thought that she had come to bewitch me. A beautiful fairy who was harmed by my horses hoof. I heard her scream, and I honestly thought I had killed her!"

"Surely, you did not believe you had killed her? And no doubt, you were quite relieved that you had not harmed her?" Lord Alfred said.

Mr. Tyrone nodded, "When I approached her, and found that only her shoulder was harmed, I was relieved." he said.

"And were you disappointed?" Sir Edward asked.

"Sorry?"

"To find she wasn't a fairy?"

"Ah, yes and no. For I think she is a different kind of fairy" he replied.

"Speaking of 'the fairy', she's here" Juliet said, bringing Ophelia's presence into view.

"Sleeping beauty awakens" Sir Edward said sarcastically.

"Good morning, Sir Edward." Ophelia replied, "It is a relief to find that you find me a beauty"

Everyone laughed, "Look who's here Ophelia" Millie said.

"Yes, I know. The man who thinks I'm a fairy" Ophelia replied, curtsying, while he bowed.

"No, I think you are more beautiful than any fairy that could walk this earth. You are a siren" Tyrone replied.

"What? Leading a sailor to his death?" Ophelia gawked.

"Well, at least she's not Medusa, turning them to stone" Juliet jested, earning a laugh.

"No, you would not lead a man to his death. You would lead him into whatever you wished" Tyrone said.

"And what would that be?"

Tyrone smiled, "I'm not sure, yet" he said, taking her hand and leading her to the chaise, opposite of the Captain.

"Captain" Ophelia began, "Forgive me, I was unaware that you went through so much trouble to find me" she said.

"Don't worry, Miss Ophelia, I'm glad you were found anyhow" Horatio replied, looking at Tyrone with uncertainty. He didn't know what to make of this strange man. His gut told him to distrust.

"But it must have been rather upsetting. I should not have wandered off like that" Ophelia apologized.

Tyrone laughed, "Aye, wandered off. Like the tragic Ophelia from Hamlet. I'm surprised you didn't drown yourself"

"I would never go to such an extreme sir, for it would not be very beneficial. I have everything to live for" Ophelia replied.

"No doubt you do" Tyrone replied, "For you may be no fairy, but you have your own mysteries"

"I am not mysterious" Ophelia argued.

"Are you not?" he laughed. "Happy the rascal traveling life's byways, to whom the gods say 'heres an easy switch'. You may have lost Diana on the highway, but look, there is Aphrodite in a ditch."

Ophelia thought for a moment, "Moliere?"

"Tyrone" he replied.

"You make up poetry Mr. Tyrone. But to call me Aphrodite is not apropos"

"Indeed, Miss Evans? Can you say that to be true? Or are you simply vexed at my description of you?" he rhymed.

"I am no Aphrodite, nor Diana. But pray, tell me, what were you doing on that pathway?"

Tyrone laughed, "You are quick with your wit, Miss Evans, I see. But I also have noticed, you know little of me"

"I would know more, except that know you little. Are you malleable, and soft? Or are you hard and brittle?"

"You would have to get into conversation with me, otherwise what of me could you see?"

"You know the answer to that, kind sir … I'm afraid I cannot rhyme that" Ophelia declared.

"You did very well, considering." Tyrone complimented, "I can't say that I've met someone who can go for that long"

"I half expected it, you seem a man learned" Ophelia retorted.

"I thank you"

"Learned of the world"

"You don't like that?" he inquired.

"No." she said simply.

He laughed, "I half expected it of you" he said, "You seem to be the kind that would be very naive"

"Naive?" Ophelia asked, "You know nothing of me"

"I agree with you, Miss Ophelia, perhaps we should get to know each other better?" He asked.

"Perhaps" Ophelia replied, watching as he was then being pulled into conversation with Aunt Millie.

* * *

Two hours passed that Mr. Tyrone was in company. He left on good terms, agreeing to come and visit in another few days. And with that he was off.

"Well, Ophelia, you have discussed various parts of poetry, the little you know of politics, and music. Another day and the acquaintance will be over." Juliet commented.

"I agree, sister. But if he has more depth than what I have seen today, then he will be more interesting after the initial conversations have ended" Ophelia said.

Juliet agreed, "Lets just hope you don't fall for it long" she muttered.

"Lieutenant" Ophelia called to Bush, "Please forgive my straying. For I do believe that I put you in a rather strange predicament with the Captain here"

"Nothing I couldn't handle Miss Ophelia"

"I hope he wasn't too hard on you?"

William looked at Horatio, "Compared to orders in the navy, he was lenient" Sir Edward answered for him. "Though your disappearance caused quite a disturbance"

"I am sorry, Sir Edward. Had I know that I would cause such confusion and chaos, I would have stayed with Juliet and William" Ophelia apologized.

"You are young, Miss Ophelia, and very immature at times. I also know what caused for you to make that decision. I saw what happened in the morning hours." Sir Edward consoled, "But you should not have wandered for any reason. You obviously got lost, and what would have happened to you had not Tyrone been there? Hmm?"

"I agree, sir. And I wish that the Captain would not be so cross with me." she said quietly, "Although he is quite justified, I believe he has not forgiven me."

Sir Edward chuckled, "He will. Hornblower is not typically a man who holds grudges. Better than I can say for myself" he muttered.

"Surely, you can't be all that bad, sir?" Ophelia asked.

He laughed, "Come my dear, lets see this library I have been hearing so much about, and have yet to see" he said, taking her by the shoulders and letting her lead him.

* * *

"He is very handsome" Ophelia said to Juliet later that evening. "Not as handsome as the Captain, but he is handsome in his own right."

"Its nice to see you're still thinking of the Captain, despite the fact that he didn't save you from a cold" Juliet said.

"I may think of him as my preserver, but the Captain is still in my mind" Ophelia replied.

"Despite Mr. Tyrone's 8,000 pounds a year?" Juliet asked dryly.

"Only Aunt Millie was interested in his income. Money is of little consequence to me." Ophelia declared.

"I know. But she will not let him get away as fast as all that" Juliet said, "Ophelia, do you love the Captain?"

"I don't know" Ophelia said, fiddling with the tassels on her blanket, "Do I know what love is?"

"Surely you do, you read often enough" Juliet sighed.

"But how does one know when one is in love? Is it a feeling? Is it a thought? Is it a decision?" Ophelia asked in quick succession.

"I would think," Juliet began, "It is a friendship. And the relationship is so strong, the ties so close, that one cannot break it easily. They go through the most painful times, and still are there for one another. They argue, but always come to understanding. They rejoice at each other's joy, and sorrow when the other is sad. They become one person, so to speak. Knowing each other inside and out. Knowing favorites, preferences, and wish to have the best for the other person."

"Do you have that with William?" Ophelia asked.

Juliet blushed, "Yes, I think I do. And if I don't, then I don't know what love is"

Ophelia shook her head, "Do you think he could love me? I am so young, and as Sir Edward said, immature."

"Do you love him?" Juliet asked once more.

"I think I do. I wish to, I wish all of that which you have described and more." Ophelia expressed, "But I do not believe that he would ever consider me as more than a child. I am quite young, you know"

"If it is meant to be, it will be" Juliet said wisely, "Now go to sleep."

Ophelia nodded, climbing into bed and pulling the covers onto her. "Do you think that William will propose soon?" she asked her sister. Juliet laughed gaily, "I don't know. I hope so. I do like him Ophelia. But I'm not sure that he will ask." she said. "But I'm pretty certain"

The sisters giggled, and Juliet left Ophelia's room happy. Perhaps there was light at the end of the tunnel, after all.

* * *

Horatio could not sleep, what was bothering him, he didn't know. He decided that a walk in the garden would help him. He pulled on his pants, and his coat, and entered the hallway outside of his room. He looked over and could see Ophelia's bedroom still had a light on.

Although he was a gentleman, he couldn't help but overhear.

"Do you love him?'' His heart clenched at the thought that Juliet was referring to Tyrone.

"I think I do" he heard Ophelia reply. 'I wish to' who else could they be talking of?

'If it is meant to be, it will be' he heard Juliet reply, 'Now go to sleep' he quickly tiptoed away from the door, lest he be caught. He watched as Juliet left Ophelia's room, a smile on her face. She laughed quietly to herself, and then walked down the hall to her own room.'

Horatio walked back into his room, there would be no sleep, but he needed to think.

That morning, Horatio did not join the family for breakfast, he was fast asleep.

* * *

Well? Its a bit short, but I needed to add a little chit-chat with Ophelia and Juliet. Reviews?


	9. Upsetting Eavesdropping

**Disclaimer: I own not Hornblower. **

****Here it is. Chapter 9. Its amazing I've gotten this far. However, I'm surprised I was able to upload 2 chapters in one night. Yay.

* * *

The next morning, Ophelia was just about to descend down the stairs when she heard the Captain call for her. "Captain, good morning."

"Good morning, Miss Ophelia. I was wondering, if perhaps you would venture a walk in the garden with me after breakfast?" he asked.

Ophelia nodded, "Of course sir, I would enjoy that" she replied, going downstairs. She halted at the door to the dining room. She didn't want to interfere yet.

"Its a good thing that Mr. Tyrone was there. I would hate to think of what might have happened if he wasn't" Aunt Millie said.

"But," Juliet replied, "the Captain was quite worried. I feared he would have been very wrathful if she had not returned. And unforgiving to poor William and myself"

"Yes, but the Captain is too old for your sister" Millie argued.

"The Captain cares for my sister, Aunt Millie, Charles Tyrone doesn't even know her. They spoke for 2 hours only yesterday. That amount of time is not sufficient.f"

"Charles Tyrone is a very good man, the Captain will be no good for her. What can a seaman offer a young girl with no connections? Even fewer. Besides, he will leave a young widow if he dies"

"Ophelia won't care, she's not foolish."

"If her heart leads her to the Captain, then I will tell your uncle to move her inheritance to one of your other sisters. I do believe that Katharina will fill the place most willingly" Aunt Millie threatened. Ophelia was close to tears, but she would not let them fall.

"You cannot be so cruel Aunt" Juliet said in shock.

"I will not allow Ophelia to follow in the path of your mother. If she decides to marry the Captain, then I will – I promise – remove her inheritance."

"You remember what happened in Verona when the family interfered" Juliet reminded.

Aunt Millie chuckled, "Then Ophelia will kill herself, which will only be appropriate. She must marry someone like Charles Tyrone, he can offer her 8,000 a year. Much more than Captain Hornblower will ever make in a lifetime."

"But the Captain will take good care of her, Aunt Millie. Surely that is more important than 8,000 pounds a year" Juliet reasoned.

"If I see her close to the Captain again, Juliet, with those thoughts in mind, I will send her back to Portsmouth. Katharina will be more than apt to take her place here, and I'm sure much more likely to do as required of her"

* * *

Ophelia could not listen anymore, forgetting her breakfast, she rushed out of the house – tears streaming down her face. She went into the garden, but had also forgotten that the Captain had arranged an appointment after breakfast. He was waiting for her, but upon seeing her, was troubled.

"Miss Ophelia, what is wrong?" he inquired, seating her on the bench. Ophelia didn't know how to tell him what had occurred. "Why are you distressed?" he repeated.

"I'm sorry, sir, I just heard the most upsetting news. I did not mean to burden you with my troubles" she blubbered, dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief.

"Tell me" Horatio insisted. Ophelia cried harder.

"I cannot" she exclaimed, "It is none of your concern sir, it is to do with me. But," she looked at the dining room windows to see Aunt Millie looking out. She stood abruptly, "I'm sorry, I cannot tell you" she stated once more, fleeing from him for fear of her aunt.

Horatio stood where she had left, thoroughly confused, and most anxious to discover what was going on. He sat down, and looked at the window where Ophelia had glanced before she fled. Millie quickly quit the glass, and returned to her seat at the table.

* * *

Thusly, William and Sir Edward found him.

"Hornblower? What is wrong with you man?" Sir Edward asked.

"Admiral Pellew, sir. Nothing of consequence" Horatio replied, looking to the second story of the house, to where Ophelia's room would be located.

"Nothing of consequence, man? Then why do you look as if someone has told you that Britain has just lost the war?" Sir Edward asked.

Horatio sighed, "No such news, sir. Indeed, for it is more domestic matters which trouble me" he said.

Sir Edward looked at the house, "Domestic man? Bush, whatever does he mean?"

William looked at Horatio with a ghost of a smile, "I believe he means a certain Miss Evans" he said.

"Miss Evans? Ah. What the devil's the matter Hornblower? Surely she can't be that complicated" Sir Edward said, Horatio sighed.

"I'm afraid sir, there is more than meets the eye. She just ran out of here crying" he was aggravated, what the devil made her cry?

"Crying? You made her leave here crying?" Sir Edward said seriously, he wasn't pleased with his favorite Captain if that was the case.

Horatio shook his head, "She came in crying, and would not tell me what was the matter. She simply said, she could not tell me, and fled as if she was a frigate with a Frenchman on her heels"

"And who was the Frenchman?" Sir Edward asked.

"I don't know, but her Aunt was standing at the window when she left" Horatio supplied.

Sir Edward sat beside Horatio, "That aunt of hers is a damned nuisance" he grumbled.

"Aye sir, but she is her aunt" Horatio replied, folding his hands in his lap.

"Whatever did that Aunt of her say, do you think?"

"I don't know." Horatio said with exasperation.

"Perhaps. . ." Sir Edward thought for a moment. "Bush"

"Yes, sir" William replied.

"Find out what happened will you? I'm sure Miss Juliet will be more than obliging to tell. Especially when in the best interest of her sister" he ordered.

"Yes, sir. I will ask Juliet. I was meaning to ask her something anyway" William said, walking out of the garden.

Sir Edward and Horatio stayed put. "Why would she not tell me? She told me her entire life story, and now she refuses to even tell me her troubles" Horatio moaned, leaning his head back on the tree.

"I'm sure there's a reason. And if Bush doesn't find out, I will" Sir Edward replied.

* * *

William searched Juliet out, and found her by (what they had termed) their tree. "I knew I'd find you here" William said quietly. Juliet smiled, "I told you I'd be here" she said, but her eyes showed sadness.

"What is wrong my Juliet?" William asked.

"My aunt is threatening to send Ophelia back to Portsmouth." she replied.

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't want the Captain and Ophelia marrying. If she sees Ophelia growing any closer to Hornblower, then she will send Ophelia to Portsmouth without a second thought" Juliet explained.

William was thoughtful, "That would explain it then" he muttered.

"Explain what?" Juliet asked.

"Ophelia ran into the garden crying, the Captain found her, and she fled as soon as her Aunt saw her. She's afraid of being seen with him" William concluded.

"Aunt Millie is going to insist on her being attached to Mr. Tyrone" Juliet said.

"Ophelia doesn't even know the man" William exclaimed.

"Aunt Millie doesn't care. He has 8,000 pounds a year, and in her opinion, the Captain is penniless." Juliet said with outrage. "That is all that Aunt Millie cares about. She will cut Ophelia off if she marries the Captain. And if she does that, our family will do much worse. Uncle Alfred may be the head of the house, but Millie handles the finances. She won't support Ophelia at all"

"But the Horatio can take care of her." William argued. Juliet stood up, pacing within a few feet.

"Ophelia is easily swayed. She tolerates people too much, even though she has no respect for them" Juliet said, sitting once more.

"Will she avoid the Captain now?" William inquired.

"I don't know. She may just go to Portsmouth on her own, or she may accept the attentions of Mr. Tyrone" Juliet said.

Neither spoke at length, for Juliet brooded, and William thought.

"Juliet" William said, taking her hand gently.

"Yes William?"

William paused, unsure of how to word what he wanted to say. "I think – that is – I'm very – no, that's not the way to start" he reprimanded himself. "Juliet," he started once more, "I have inquired. Of your uncle. And, I have asked permission to -" he stopped, standing once more, "Damn it" he muttered.

Juliet smiled, "Just say it William, I'm sure it can't be as bad as all that" she chuckled.

"Juliet, I know we have not know each other long. However, you and I have spoken at length. We know much of each other, and I feel that my heart will always be yours" William said, kneeling before her, "I have inquired of your uncle, and he has given his approval. Therefore, I kneel before you, with no pretenses, and I ask you a question which has burned in my mind for the last few days."

"What is it William?" Juliet asked, for he had said nothing else. He took her hand again, and tenderly stroked it.

"Juliet Evans. Will you do me the honor, of accepting my hand, in marriage?" he asked meekly.

A long pause was between them, "Yes" she finally blurted, "A thousand times, yes"

They embraced, two lovers, caught in the middle of a tempest. They cared not, for the moment, of Horatio and Ophelia. For they had only eyes for each other. Happily, they then talked of what day the wedding would be. Tender looks, soft words, and gentle touches signifying their adoration of each other.

* * *

Neither were aware of Ophelia and Horatio, watching with longing for the same happiness these two felt.

Horatio watched from a distance, smiling. He was happy that his friend had finally found what his heart desired. William deserved that much, he knew. But he felt a strange pain in his own heart, a place that hadn't been filled in years. A emptiness, once filled by Mariette, but now was only satisfied when he was in Ophelia's presence. He looked at the windows, what was she doing now?

Ophelia's eyes were filled with tears, as she slowly began to pack her small belongings. She had made her decision, she would go to Portsmouth directly, before Aunt Millie had a chance to say anything. She would not be ordered about, that much was certain. But if she went to Portsmouth, what would happen then? Would her mother even recognize her? She didn't know, but she was determined. She needed to post a letter directly, she needed to plan.

* * *

Yay :) Bush and Juliet are finally engaged. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for that. Reviews?


	10. A Matchmaking Admiral

**Disclaimer: I do not own HH.**

**AmSaja: **Thank you for your reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I was so engrossed in my other stories that I had no thought of this one. Just kinda put it on the back burner. I know how hard it is to find a good Hornblower fic, which is why I began writing one. I hope to be able to update more, now that I know that people are reading it more.

My word, has it really been two months since I last updated? I apologize sincerely, and will do my best to update as much as I do my other stories. I wrote most of this back when I last updated, but was unsure of how to finish it. I will update more, I promise. . .I hope.

* * *

After breakfast, Sir Edward found Ophelia in the library writing a letter. Her mind was obviously so concentrated on her words, that she did not observe his entrance, and was blissfully scribbling on her page. He watched her closely, and observed that she was anything but blissful. On her pretty features was a look of sadness, and complete resignation. Her quill scratched upon the paper, seemingly marking the time that was ticking.

She finished, rereading her words, pondering them as if considering if they were expressed correctly. It was then that Sir Edward cleared his throat, bringing her attention to himself. "Sir Edward" she said, standing and giving a curtsy. "Miss Ophelia" he replied, bowing.

"I'm sorry, sir, I did not see you there. Have you been there for a while?" Ophelia apologized.

"No need for that, I was only here for a few moments. You were already engaged in a task. May I inquire as to what?" he asked.

Ophelia looked over at the writing desk, and after a few moments pause she told him. "A letter to my mother, in Portsmouth" was her reply.

"Ah, mothers are very needing of a child's letters. They seem to love them, sometimes, dearer than their own husbands" he joked.

Ophelia chuckled, "Perhaps, they do not love their children more, but worry about them more. For children tend to wander, and husbands stay where they are needed. Generally." she replied.

Sir Edward smiled, "Perhaps, you would know more about women than I, though. Being a navy man, I am not as experienced in such matters." he said, Ophelia nodded in understanding.

"Indeed, sir. You navy men seem quite at a loss of how to deal with us. But it is a little matter, for we must adapt to our situation, and deal with it accordingly" he smiled and nodded in reply.

A few moments elapsed in time, where neither spoke. He did not know how precisely to word what he came to ask. He knew that he must ask it, for Horatio was out in the garden, awaiting his findings. "Miss Ophelia, may I ask you a question?" he decided on beginning with.

"Certainly, sir." she replied, a sweet smile on her face.

"May I ask, with your permission, what happened to you yesterday? For you did not come down to breakfast, lunch, or dinner" he said.

"I was simply not hungry sir, the events of the day before had distressed my appetite." her answer was cool and precise, as if she had pondered it for some time, awaiting for when one would ask her.

"But, to miss all three meals, and the entire evening. I cannot say that I've seen you so – to yourself" he reasoned.

"I was not feeling myself, sir. I was a little out of sorts – a headache, I believe was my cause, and I did not feel at all well" she cringed, she was lying, and she knew it. But she was not herself, she was depressed, and had no desire to see her aunt that day. What was worse, was she knew that he knew that she was lying.

"But you did come down before breakfast, I do believe that Hornblower saw you in the garden around the breakfast hour." he said.

"Yes, I did go for a walk. I did not feel well afterwards, perhaps I over exercised myself. Otherwise, I'm afraid I cannot explain the lack of my presence last night. Please forgive me sir."

"But Hornblower said that you were crying, Miss Ophelia, whatever could be the cause of that?" he inquired.

Ophelia sighed, sitting down, and taking a moment to compose herself.

"I can see there is no deceiving you, Sir Edward, therefore, I will be frank in telling you that I will be leaving here soon to visit my family in Portsmouth. Though it was not my original intention to leave so soon, and without any warning, but I came to the conclusion that it has been quite some time since I've been there. And I need to see my family" she explained.

"And this is the cause for your tears yesterday? Which, I might add, caused for some confusion on the Captain's side. I've never seen him so flustered. He sat in your garden for an hour and a half, trying to understand why it was that you left him without any answers. Forgive me, Miss Ophelia, but I am concerned for your welfare"

"You have no reason to be concerned, sir. I am sorry to have caused such confusion yesterday, and I can promise, it won't happen again."

"Because you're leaving" he retorted.

"That is one reason, sir." she quipped, quickly checking herself, "Forgive me, and I will make it a point to apologize to the Captain. I did not mean to make him worry. Needlessly, to be sure, for I am quite well. I needed time to think, and have done so" she said.

"And you have decided to visit your family?" Sir Edward said, skeptical.

"Correct, sir. " Ophelia replied.

"Then I suppose that letter is to inform them that you are coming?" he pointed to the letter which lay drying on the desk.

"Yes, sir" she said.

"Hmm" was all the Admiral said, standing. "I shall not detain you anymore then. I will see you later on, for luncheon. We will see you there today of course?"

"Of course sir, I wouldn't want to deprive myself of yours, the Captain's, and the Lieutenant's company before I leave. I shall see you soon." she affirmed, standing and curtsying.

Sir Edward smiled, it seemed that she wished to be let alone. It was no use talking to her now, she was quite determined. He stood, bowed, and quit the room immediately.

* * *

Horatio was in the garden, contemplating on William's no-so-surprising news. He was to be married, by the end of the month to Juliet Evans – Horatio was shocked by the suddenness when Sir Edward came upon him.

"Hornblower" Sir Edward greeted.

"Sir" Horatio replied, grinning widely. He always was happy to see his old captain.

Sir Edward shook his head, "Women are as confusing as a calm sea in the dead of winter." he grumbled.

"Sir?" Horatio said, for if Sir Edward was speaking of confusion, he couldn't have made a better example of it.

"I spoke to Ophelia, Hornblower" Sir Edward declared.

Horatio started, "And?" he inquired.

"She's leaving, Hornblower. She's going back to her family in Portsmouth" Sir Edward informed.

Horatio's mouth was agape, why would she leave? "Did she give a reason why she is going sir?" he asked.

"Only that she has not seen her family in quite some time, and wished to visit." Sir Edward replied.

"She doesn't even know her family, she has lived here for quite some time – since she was a little girl, as I understand it. Even if that were the case sir, why would she be in tears?" Horatio asked in rhetoric, perhaps Sir Edward was right: women were confusing.

"That's my inquiry. She doesn't seem to be a girl easily given over to tears, and even less so when she should be happiest. Seeing one's family after an extended amount of time should give rise to joy, not sorrow. Miss Ophelia seemed more determined than anything else when I saw her this morning" Sir Edward explained.

"I'm sure she has a good reason for leaving. But I cannot understand why" Horatio said.

"No, I wouldn't think that you could. I spoke to Mr. Bush – whom I have the understanding that he told you of his request for Miss Evans hand?" Horatio affirmed that he had heard it, "Yes, I thought so. Anyhow, he told me that the Aunt has threatened to send her to Portsmouth. Juliet could not understand how Ophelia knew, but supposed she heard through the door. However, do you want to know her reasoning?"

"What?"

"You" Sir Edward stated simply. "Bush said that Miss Evans said that Ophelia has created an attachment to you. Therefore the Queen Aunt has decided that she would rather Ophelia go back to her origins than encourage an attachment to you."

Horatio sat down on a nearby bench, he was overwhelmed. "An attachment to me? Ophelia has developed an attachment to me? Why ever would she do that?"

Sir Edward stared at him, "By Jove, Hornblower! You're more thick-headed than I realized. Haven't you noticed her attachment to you? She is in constant conversation with you, and is fully devoted to your well-being. Good God man! She knows your biography, from that little French girl, to Mrs. Hornblower. Not attached? Ha!" he exclaimed, sitting down next to Hornblower.

Horatio looked at the grass below his feet, Sir Edward was right – she did have an attachment. "But then, sir, if it is obvious, why does the Aunt not like it?" he asked his mentor.

"She doesn't see you as good enough for her niece, pompous woman that she is. Ophelia has already anticipated her aunt's actions, and has decided to go one step ahead of her. She will go to Portsmouth on her own. The Aunt will, as Miss Evans informed, remove Ophelia's inheritance irrevocably on her younger sister. Which will do what, Hornblower?" Sir Edward encouraged.

"Which would cause for her dowry to be withheld..." Horatio began saying, "Which would cause for most men to have no wish to marry her. Without her dowry, in this day and age, she is nothing" he placed all the pieces into their original slots. He looked at the house, "But if she gives into her Aunt, she will not be happy. She won't do that, do you think?"

"No, she stated simply and clearly this morning, she will not do as her Aunt commands. Even if she likes Mr. Tyrone, she will not marry him – at least, not at the will of her tedious Aunt" Sir Edward replied.

"But she goes to Portsmouth, do you know when?" Horatio asked.

"No – soon. That is for sure. She is posting a letter to her mother as we speak." Sir Edward answer. "Hornblower, I'm going to ask you a question, and I want you to answer truthfully"

"Yes, sir?" Horatio replied.

"Do you love Miss Evans?" Sir Edward inquired.

Horatio spluttered, "No, its not like that at all. I care for her deeply – that is, as a friend – I mean, as a older man would think of a young woman of her age. I respect her, I have high esteem for her, I – I like her" he answered stammeringly.

Sir Edward's eyebrows rose, "Oh, you do eh?" he answered cockily.

"Yes, sir. That is all" Horatio replied, convincing himself that that indeed was all.

"So, if I were to invite her to my home in Portsmouth, and she was around all the ravening wolves of the lieutenants and midshipmen of the navy – you would be content?" Sir Edward challenged.

Horatio looked at him in shock, "Why wouldn't I be? She is a young, beautiful girl with a marvelous disposition, excellent manners, and is an extraordinary companion. Most men of the navy would be joyous in her company. For she listens, and replies in kind." he said.

"Oh really? Well that is exactly what I'm planning on doing. I'm going to propose it at luncheon, Her Majesty won't have a choice in the matter." Sir Edward said with glee.

* * *

At Luncheon, Sir Edward did propose that Ophelia come to Portsmouth. Her look of surprise did not escape him, neither did the smile from her sister. The young girl looked at the Admiral, "I thank you, Sir Edward. But you surely would not want a young woman in your home for a extended amount of time." she said.

Sir Edward shook his head, "Nonsense, young woman. You know no one in Portsmouth, other than your family, and it would be downright uncivilized if I didn't offer. No, you shall travel with Hornblower, Bush, and I back to Portsmouth and you shall stay a month with me." he insisted.

Ophelia shook her head, "But sir-"

"No, no 'but, sirs'. What do you say, Lord Alfred?" Sir Edward asked.

Uncle Alfred smiled, "I think the idea is capitol" he exclaimed.

"My love," Aunt Millie began, "You cannot think that -" her husband interrupted her with:

"No, my dear. Sir Edward it right, and it would be unsociable to deny Sir Edward of Ophelia's company. Besides, the girl needs to see her family, and Sir Edward is a very high ranking man. He could introduce her to good Portsmouth society, and that could not be unwanted" he said. Millie nodded silently, and agreed with him - against her will of course.

"Thank you, Admiral" Ophelia said, "I will take your offer. Thank you sir."

"Splendid, then it is settled. We leave day after tomorrow, with your permission of course, Lord Alfred" Sir Edward told the man.

"My permission is granted" Lord Alfred replied, "Now, let us discuss your friend Sir Lionel, whom you were talking to me of. . ."

Sir Edward then fell into conversation with Lord Alfred of matters which he truly cared not for. He did not miss the glances that Horatio and Ophelia were beginning to give each other. He was confused, and she was admiring. Sir Edward answered all of Lord Alfred's questions - all the while plotting just how he was going to get his favorite Captain and his favorite young woman to meet again and again at his home in Portsmouth, for she would be a splendid match for Horatio, who was like a son. Yes, he had to plan.

* * *

Hehe...Sir Edward is a matchmaker. As he should be, for if he was involved with Maria, I don't think Horatio would have married her. Reviews?


	11. Preparations

**Disclaimer: My name isn't Forester, and therefore I don't own this. **

**AmSaja:** Your forgiveness I beg, if I knew where you lived I would bake you an Apple Pie from scratch and send it to you in apology. I had to keep rewriting this chapter because I wasn't happy with it - I immediately started writing after your first review. But I finally have got a chapter that I'm happy with, and I updated. I hope to update later this week, and if I don't, I will send you my address so that you can come and poke and prod me until I write some more. Not really, but I think you understand just how sorry I am. So, here's the next chapter.

* * *

The next day passed with excitement, as those who were to travel prepared. Horatio woke early to write his mother-in-law a letter, to inform her that he would be returning to Portsmouth within the next few days. He was curt and short, he had to admit he never really liked Mrs. Mason, but endured her for Maria's sake, and for Horatio, his son. He finished, sealing the letter, and began to look for Williams.

After giving Williams the letter to post, he wandered around, surprised that no one else seemed to be alive in the house. He decided to go to the library, figuring that at least he'd be able to distract himself until the others awoke.

It was quiet as a tomb, as he walked through the room, wondering just what he would find. He began to look for a favorite of his, if Lord Alfred had it that was. _Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire,_ was the title which he searched. He noticed that the books were in order of author, so he set out to find 'Gibbon'.

A chuckle in the corner brought his attention to one of the corners of the room, and he softly stepped in that direction. Ophelia was the person, and she was lazily stretched out on the chair which she occupied. She had not seen him, for he was behind her, and she happily read on. He wondered vaguely just what made her laugh, but did not want to disturb her. He turned around, and began to leave the room when she became aware of him.

"Captain?" she called out, standing.

He cleared his throat, "Miss Ophelia, forgive me, I did not mean to disturb you"

"You have not disturbed me, I was just reading _The Adventures of Arabella, _have you read it?" she asked, stepping closer to him.

Horatio took the book from her hands, examining it, he shook his head. "No, I can't say that I have."

"It is a parody." Ophelia explained, "Of a young woman, who has read too many novels. It is in fashion of Don Quixote, _Man of La Mancha. _Have you read that?" she iquired.

"Yes, it is about a man who fights with windmills" Horatio said, she laughed.

"Indeed. This is similar, yet different. It is a female Quixote, from England no less. Fortunately, not all English girls are like this." she said, considering herself. Perhaps they were.

The Captain cleared his throat again, unsure of what to say, but not wanting to leave the atmosphere silent. "Right, yes. Well, I shall, uh, leave you to it." he stuttered out, clearing his throat again, and turning to walk out.

"Captain?" he spun on his heel, awaiting for whatever it was she was going to say. "What is your opinion of the Admiral's proposal? For me to accompany you all to Portsmouth. I would have asked yesterday, but you were rather engaged with Sir Edward." she said.

Horatio stammered for a moment, stroking his chin in thought, "I uh, well I think that the idea is very good. You won't be traveling alone, which is good; and when you arrive at Portsmouth, you will be introduced to only the best of the society around." he replied, seemingly forgetting his own feelings in the matter, but he did not.

Ophelia looked down, "Tell me, are you going to be in Portsmouth?" she asked, then bit her lip, regretting being so forward.

"Uh, I am not sure. Sir Edward is the one who would give me my orders, but I do know my leave is up relatively soon." Horatio answered, elated that she would want to be in his company. Yet, he then thought of: perhaps she just wanted to know when he'd be gone? But, Sir Edward had said in, no uncertain terms, that Ophelia had formed an attachment. If that was the case, then he could be sure that she wanted to be in his company.

"Are you alright, Captain?" she inquired, placing her smaller hand on his arm, for he had been silent in all of his thoughts.

Horatio blushed, and nodded awkwardly, "Of course. I'm afraid I must go, I have a letter that must be posted" he said, practically running out of the library.

Ophelia was puzzled at his reaction. One moment, he seemed to be enjoying her, and the next, he turned tail and ran. Did he not know how happy she was to see him? When she heard him come into the library, she waited anxiously for him to make his presence known, and for them to fall into conversation.

But he stood there, watching her for a few moments, but saying nothing. He then tries to walk out, but she caught him by calling to him. He stayed a few minutes, long enough to give his opinion – which Ophelia was sure he did not really believe – and run out. The running was what confused her. But she tried not think much of it, as she was soon engrossed in the world of Arabella.

* * *

Horatio decided to go for a walk, he needed some time to sort out his thoughts. On his way, however, he was met by Mr. Tyrone – who had decided to call on the family. The younger man smiled, and asked how Horatio was doing.

"Very well, thank you Mr. Tyrone." Horatio replied, noticing that Mr. Tyrone had a bouquet in his hand which he seemed to want to hide. "I never knew that the gentry of Northampton were well known for hiding flowers" he cringed, instantly thinking of just how he could have stated that differently.

Mr. Tyrone looked at the flowers, and chuckled, "They are for Miss Evans" he said.

"I might warn you, Miss Evans is engaged, and is soon to be married" Horatio said, purposefully using Juliet's title instead of Ophelia's. His jealousy was getting in the way, but he didn't care. Mr. Tyrone's eyes widened.

"Oh?" he asked, "My congratulations to Miss Evans, who is she to marry?" he asked.

"My first lieutenant, William Bush" Horatio replied.

Mr. Tyrone looked confused, "I thought that he was interested in the elder sister?" he said.

Horatio realized that he could no longer use the young man's mistake against him, and replied with: "Forgive me, Mr. Tyrone, I thought you were referring to Miss Evans – not Ophelia" .

Tyrone smiled again, making Horatio nervous, "I meant Miss Ophelia. Forgive me. I was sent by Mrs. Hudson to invite the Miss Evans' to tea tomorrow" he said.

Horatio chuckled, "You must not have been told, but the Miss Evans' will be leaving with Admiral Pellew tomorrow for Portsmouth." he told the all-to-eager suitor, the young man nodded and said something about how 'He would have to tell Mrs. Hudson the bad news, but would leave his regards to Miss Evans.' he then said he'd leave the Captain to his walk, and continued on.

The Captain watched the young man go, regretting his decision to leave the house. He didn't trust Tyrone, but could now do nothing about it. With that depressing thought, he continued on his endeavor for a walk. The enjoyment, however, was now lost on him, and he no longer found it restful for thought contemplation. He sighed, and turned around, going back to the house and finding William - that was, if he wasn't busy with his newly 'trothed.

* * *

"I can't believe it, and yet I can" Ophelia told Juliet later that night before they went to bed. "You and Lieutenant Bush, its all you have wanted since you first met him. But I will say this, you couldn't have chosen better"

"I know," Juliet replied, "I was wondering just how long it would be before he asked, what with all the dramatic events revolving around you and the Captain."

Ophelia smiled softly, "Yes, I suppose there have been some scenes created. Albeit, unintentionally." she said, "But now it seems he wants nothing to do with me."

Juliet chuckled, "Well, you're wrong. You were wrong the last time weren't you? And then you went and got lost in the rain, and he was the first go out to find you." she chastised.

The younger said nothing, but smiled, "When is the wedding?" she asked.

Juliet paused for a moment, "I don't know, we have not decided yet. Perhaps sometime next June?" she offered, "But I am not sure yet."

"No doubt Aunt Millie will require you get your wedding clothes in London" Ophelia said with a sigh.

"Perhaps Mama will go with me?" Juliet said.

Ophelia chuckled, "I don't know. I don't remember Mama that much. Did she like London?"

Juliet snickered, "Like London? She hated London with a passion, couldn't stand the place. If she went with me it would be a labor of love, not because she thought it in the least bit profitable. Though perhaps you will come, we can get our wedding clothes together – make the Captain a little nervous" they both giggled at the prospect, and continued on their conversation.

* * *

They left the next morning, the trip to Portsmouth only going to take a few days. Juliet, Ophelia, Horatio, William, and Admiral Pellew took the carriage; Claudio would follow in a day or two. Juliet, William and Ophelia sat on one side – the two lovebirds whispering in each others ears like only lovers can.

"Well, Miss Ophelia" the Admiral began catching the young girl's attention, "Is this the first time back to Portsmouth since you left?" Ophelia nodded, "How long has it been?"

She was silent for a moment, "Too long" was her answer, short and simple. Horatio looked at her, he knew just how long it had been. Eleven years, she was right - too long. . .

* * *

There you go, next chapters will center in Portsmouth. Oh, and we will meet Sir Edward's wife and children. . .yay. Reviews?


	12. Lady Susannah

**Disclaimer: I don't own Horatio Hornblower, as I am simply too unimaginative to create such an awesome and amazing guy. He's just too perfect. **

**AmSaja:** Forgive me, forgive me, forgive me, forgive me. I promised to have this to you by two weeks ago - I'm late. However, I am updating for you right now. I already had this in the works when I received your review, as I wanted to give you a present. So, here you go. I hope you like it, its not very Horatio/Ophelia centered, but I am setting the players in their places.

****We are at Portsmouth. . .

* * *

Horatio and Ophelia spoke very little on the trip to Portsmouth, as Sir Edward was not taking the time to really get to know the girl. He asked her of her life, how she came under the guardianship of her aunt and uncle; her family, beside Juliet and Claudio; etc. Ophelia answered cordially, every once in a while, looking in Horatio direction. He had heard her family biography, but listened again because she was telling it. She had told him as a confidant – she told Sir Edward with the unconnected air of a biographer. Yet, she was warm and inviting, her smiles coming often and unrestrained.

"Well, when we arrive in Portsmouth," Sir Edward began, "I will take you to see your family. That is, after Susannah has doted over you as one of our own children. And Julia has given you a tour of the house."

"You have children, Sir Edward?" Ophelia asked.

Sir Edward chuckled, "I'll bet you thought that I didn't because I treat Hornblower here like he's my own?" he stated more than asked. Ophelia blushed and he chuckled, again, "Aye, you did. But no, I have six children. Emma, Pownoll, Julia, Fleetwood, George and Edward the second. Emma is probably only a few years your senior, young woman. She's married a fine captain named Lawrence Halsted, so she'll only be visiting from time to time – What year did'ye say you were born?" Sir Edward asked.

"1789" she answered.

"A very good year that. Fleetwood was born in '89. December, as I recall. See, I'm not as old as not to remember that. Yes, I'm sure you will get along pleasantly with all the children. Edward is about ten years your junior then, he's 9." Sir Edward said, "Tell me, do you like children Miss Ophelia?"

"Adore them." she replied with a smile, "I hope to have some of my own one day."

Horatio looked at her with a small smile as Sir Edward chuckled, "Aye?" he queried, "I suppose you do. No doubt you will, and beautiful children they will be." he assured, patting her on the leg. She smiled and blushed, looking at Horatio for only a moment. He had a child, would she meet him?

* * *

The carriage rolled into Portsmouth late into the night, Ophelia asleep by the time they arrived. Horatio gently nudged her, "Miss Ophelia?" he said quietly, watching as she slowly opened her eyes. "We have arrived, you might want to wake up." he said. She nodded as he climbed out of the carriage, offering her his hand in assistance. She took it, thanking the darkness for hiding her reddening cheeks – she smiled in a grateful manner. He returned the gesture, still holding her hand in his.

"Ah, Miss Ophelia!" Sir Edward exclaimed, "The beauty wakes. Come here!" he ordered, quietly talking to the woman beside him. Ophelia curtsied quickly to Horatio, moving over to Sir Edward. The woman was no other than Sir Edwards wife: Lady Susannah Frowde Pellew. She smiled softly as Ophelia came toward them, "This is Miss Ophelia Evans, my love," Sir Edward introduced, "I wrote to you of her."

"Its a pleasure to meet you, Ma'am." Ophelia said politely with a curtsy.

Lady Susannah placed a hand on the girl's arm, "Tis a pleasure to meet you as well, aren't you a little lady." she said sweetly, "I hear you're staying with us for a month?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Sir Edward was kind enough to invite that I stay with you during my visit to Portsmouth. I only hope I won't be an inconvenience" Ophelia said.

"Not at all, child, not at all." Lady Susannah exclaimed, "We are happy you'll be staying with us. I hope you'll enjoy your stay. But come inside, its beginning to get chilly here, come in, come in." she ushered them all into the house. A young woman, perhaps two years Ophelia's senior was waiting for them. "Julia, this is Miss Ophelia Evans." Lady Susannah introduced. The two young woman curtsied.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Miss Evans, I hope we'll become good friends." Julia said.

Ophelia smiled, "I'm sure we will, Miss Pellew, but I wish you would not call me Miss Evans. That is my elder sister's name you see. I am simply Miss Ophelia, or Ophelia." the girl corrected.

Julia smiled, her blue eyes twinkling, "Very well, Ophelia. But in that case, you must call me Julia, I am not the elder sister either." she said as Ophelia laughed. Here were two young women, who were not elder sisters, it was a humorous moment.

"Ah, Horatio, its good to see you as well." Lady Susannah said in a maternal way when the Captain came inside.

"It is always a pleasure to see you again, Lady Susannah." Horatio replied, "But I'm afraid I cannot stay long."

Ophelia looked at Horatio shocked, but Lady Susannah chuckled in a all-knowing manner. "Oh, ho, ho, you want to see your little Horatio don't you? Darling boy, you should bring him to see us soon." she said.

"I promise that I will, if for no other reason than you command it, Lady Susannah." Horatio said in an affectionate way.

Lady Susannah smiled again, greeting William and Juliet with a – "Ah, Lieutenant Bush, I hear you have a little betrothed now. Is this her?"

* * *

Soon enough, they were all gathered around the fire in the parlor a hot cup of tea in each pair of hands. Ophelia beside Lady Susannah, as the woman was adamant that she get to know her – Julia sat on the other side, somewhat quiet.

"Your sister has become the object of Lady Susannah's attention, hasn't she?" William whispered in Juliet's ear.

The girl giggled quietly, "Indeed. Do you suppose that we can get her to help us?" she asked.

"Help us?" William asked in a confused manner.

"Yes, Will. She seems like the matchmaking type. She might perchance see that our favorite Captain can't keep his eyes off my sister." Juliet pointed out – indeed, Horatio seemed to be transfixed on the flustered Ophelia. Sir Edward sat to his left, keeping silent, but with a barely-held grin on his face. Lady Susannah was asking how Ophelia was able to stand the trip with three Naval officers.

"Tolerably well, Sir Edward spoke most of the time." the girl replied.

The older woman laughed lightheartedly, "Yes, my Edward is a bit of a talker. But don't you worry, when you marry a person, a talkative nature is somewhat more tolerable than a silent one." she said, earning a smile from Ophelia. She looked toward Horatio. Maybe he was more talkative when he knew a person better.

"You must admit, Hornblower," Sir Edward began, "My wife has taken a shining to Miss Ophelia here"

Horatio nodded, "Indeed she has. I'm sure it will be some kind of relief for her, she has more than once spoken of the annoying ways of the women of Northampton." he agreed.

Sir Edward chuckled, "Yes, the Queen Aunt would be the kind of person to kill a young person's spirit. Susannah will liven her." he said, "Though don't be surprised if my wife decides to try and get her engaged to either one of the boys, or even a young man of the officers by the end of the month."

The Captain cleared his throat, "Well, she would be a better chooser of men than her Aunt. I'm sure that whoever Lady Susannah picked would be happy to be married to Miss Ophelia, and she to him." he said resignedly.

"Hmm" the Admiral replied, "Oh, I'm sure."

A sound of closing doors and excited voices was heard in the hall. "Oh, that would be Pownoll and Fleetwood. They were at the Officer's Club." Lady Susannah explained to the newcomers as the voices got closer to the door. It swung open revealing two young officers, both laughing in good humor.

"Oh, look at this, Fleet, our guests have arrived." the older one said, walking into the room. The younger followed, they both bowed to the newcomers, as the Evans girls curtsied.

"Miss Evans, Miss Ophelia, allow me to introduce my two boys." Sir Edward said, "This is Captain Pownoll Pellew," he motioned toward the elder, "And Post-Captain Fleetwood Pellew." he introduced, they all bowed and curtsied again.

"Its a pleasure to make your acquaintance" Fleetwood said first, looking at Ophelia. She returned his gaze, noticing that he couldn't have been more than nineteen. He was her age, wasn't he? They both were rather handsome men. Dark hair, tall stature, and chiseled features. But Fleetwood seemed softer, and much more mature than his older brother, he held his head high – indeed, for his age he had to be quite talented as a Post-Captain.

Horatio noticed the long look which the younger Pellew gave Ophelia, the green snake of jealousy biting him. Yet, he felt as if he had brought it on himself.

"Well, boys, how was your night at the Officer's Club?" Lady Susannah asked.

"Very well mother" Pownoll answered boisterously, "We made twenty pounds in gambling. I suppose I should thank Captain Foster for being so generous as to challenge us to a game of Whist."

"You should have been there, Captain Hornblower" Fleetwood added, "You would have made an excellent addition to our card party." he looked toward Ophelia, noticing that she was looking intently at the fire.

Horatio chuckled, "Alas, gentlemen, I was detained. Although it seems as if you did well without me." he replied.

"You shall simply have to join us tomorrow," Pownoll exclaimed, "I'm sure our winnings will be much better."

"That's only because we lost thirty at the beginning of the night." Fleetwood said.

"So you got negative winnings?" William interjected, "You lost ten pounds."

"Ah, but we won twenty." Pownoll replied.

"But we lost thirty in the beginning, meaning that we ended up with less than what we started with." Fleetwood argued.

"Boys!" Lady Susannah exclaimed at the same time that Sir Edward said:  
"Alright, that's enough! You lost ten pounds, not won twenty Pownoll. I'm sure that the Miss Evans' would like to get some rest, instead of listening to the two of you banter on whether or not you can do mathematics." both of the boys silenced immediately.

"Julia, why don't you show the Miss Evans' to their rooms." Lady Susannah instructed her daughter.

"Yes, Mama." Julia replied, standing up and moving toward the door.

The Miss Evans' said their good nights, Fleetwood gave Ophelia one more look as the women left, a somewhat daze look upon his face.

"Now Pownoll. . ." Sir Edward was going to address his son now that their guests had gone. But he had to admit, he too noticed his younger son's long look at Ophelia.

Maybe a little competition would be good for his favorite Captain.

It was time to tell Susannah.

* * *

"So what do you think of little Miss Ophelia?" Sir Edward asked his wife after they had retired. Lady Susannah looked at Sir Edward in an affectionate glance.

"She's a dear. Not very talkative, but I suppose she's just shy." she replied, ceasing the brush in her hair, "Why do you ask?"

Sir Edward moved toward his wife's vanity table, "Well, did you notice her glance toward a certain Captain?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow, "I noticed her look toward two captains, one was our son. The other was your favorite officer." she told him, "Where is this leading, my dear?"

"Part of the reason that I invited her to stay here. She is quite taken with your favorite Captain, but Hornblower is simply too stubborn to notice. He's never been on very good speaking terms with women, as you know. So I was considering. . ." he trailed off, but his wife finished his sentence.

"Helping him see Ophelia in a different light than a indifferent young girl." she said, "You, my love, are a daring matchmaker." she stood from her chair to kiss him chastely.

"It has been working to a point. I never liked his first wife, as you know. He didn't love her, he married her out of duty, not love." Sir Edward said, "But Ophelia is affectionate toward him, and for the last few weeks, he has been most attentive to her."

"And you want me to do what I did for Emma?" Lady Susannah replied, "You want me to subtly inform him of his own heart." Sir Edward nodded, "And what happens if Fleetwood becomes attached to her?"

"She would be a good match for him, if Hornblower is foolish enough to let her go." Sir Edward told her his reasoning.

"She would make a lovely addition to our family. When I first saw her I was already seeing her with Fleetwood, but if you think that Horatio is a better choice for her, then I will not argue. I have to see them around each other more, however." she told him.

"I understand my dear, you have all of tomorrow." he kissed her on the forehead, settling down in bed. She followed, her mind already figuring out what she was going to do.

* * *

Well, well, well. I finally managed to finish it. If you guys are wondering, Yes Sir Edward did in fact name his children those odd names in real life. Believe me, I was flabbergasted. But hey, he was simply the forerunner to the odd names of today :) Reviews?


End file.
